Nadie Sabe
by Naive Krieger
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] [AU/Escolar][Reibert] -Después de no hablar durante años, el destino volvió a juntarlos y una atracción comenzó a hacerse presente entre ambos, pero algunas situaciones y dificultades aparecerán en el camino ¿Podrán luchar contra todos esos obstáculos y conseguir lo que realmente desean? Capitulo 6/26
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A:** **A partir de ahora estaré traduciendo esta hermosa fanfic con el consentimiento de la autora, para todos los lectores que les encante el yaoi y la pareja Reibert seguro se enamoraran de esta bella historia como yo lo hice. La razón por la que decidí traducir este trabajo aparte de lo anteriormente mencionado arriba fue porque aparte de que esta historia me atrapó desde el inicio hasta el final, además de eso aproveche la oportunidad para comenzar a practicar mi traducción, prácticamente es la primera que he hecho una y espero seguir mejorando con el tiempo.**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Traducido por**

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

* * *

−Braun – el entrenador Shadis tiró de Reiner a un lado después de la práctica. Aun sudoroso y usando sus almohadillas de futbol, sostenía su casco con su mano derecha, sus dedos hacían presión alrededor de las barras de la protección facial. Ya sabía de qué se trataba. Esa era la tercera vez que Shadis tiraba de él a un lado para hablar de ello. Estaba harto de escucharlo y solo quería retirarse a las duchas.

−Estas fallando− dijo el hombre finalmente con una expresión severa que no abandonada su rostro.

−Lo sé− Reiner trató de ocultar la molestia de su voz para que se notara lo más mínimo posible.

− ¡Ya sé que lo sabes! ¡He salvado tu trasero tres veces ya! –estaba gritando en ese momento y Shadis no era el tipo de hombre que se contuviera así mismo a pesar de ser un entrenador de futbol de preparatoria − ¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

Esta vez Reiner dejó que su molestia se notara –Lo estoy intentando− gruñó.

− ¡No es suficiente!− Shadis arrojó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo− No puedo cubrirte más, si no subes tus calificaciones voy a tener que echarte del equipo.

− ¿Qué? ¡No puede hacerlo! –Reiner se quedó boquiabierto, no podía ser expuso del equipo; el equipo era todo lo que él tenía. Él estaba por recibir una beca de futbol completamente pagada por estar en ese equipo. Si lo expulsaban, literalmente perdería todo.

− No me estás dando otra opción –Shadis extendió el arrugado papel que había sacado de su bolsillo –Hablé con la asesora y ella te asigno a un tutor.

Reiner tomó el papel que le había sido entregado.

−Ese es tu horario− le explicó –Debes reunirte con él cada semana y es mejor que lo hagas.

−Sí, Si −Reiner gruño, sin molestarse en mirar el papel mientras Shadis lo enviaba a las duchas.

Cuando entró en los vestidores estos estaban vaciós; la mayoría de los otros chicos ya estaban en las duchas y probablemente ya estarían terminando de asearse. Abrió su casillero, sacando su mochila para meter el papel en el interior, pero decidió echar un vistazo antes de hacerlo.

Deseo no haberlo hecho, al menos en ese momento. "Bertholdt Fubar" decía el papel. ¿Por qué de todas las personas probables tenía que ser él?

No había hablado con Bertholdt en años. El otro chico vivía a solo una calle de él y cuando eran niños fueron inseparables, pero una vez que empezaron la secundaria su amistad comenzó a quebrarse. Reiner maduró, volviéndose más abierto, lo que lo hizo popular con otros chicos, consiguió hacer muchos amigos y comenzó a salir y pasar el tiempo con ellos. Mientras que Bertholdt se refugió en sí mismo, prefiriendo quedarse así, y creció siendo tímido y solitario. Pero eso no quería decir que Reiner no estuviese consciente de su presencia.

Hablando de eso, podía escuchar como algunos chicos estaban dejando las duchas en ese momento. Y eso significaba que no solo eran los chicos del equipo de futbol sino también los del equipo de pista, los cuales tenían sus encuentros a la misma hora que los que practicaban futbol. Bertholdt estaba en el equipo de pista, allí era donde de Reiner lo veía la mayoría de las veces. Ellos no tenían ninguna clase juntos y no pasaban el tiempo entre la misma multitud. Bueno, Bertholdt no pasaba el tiempo con ninguna multitud, el solo tenía una amiga; una chica intimidante llamada Annie. Pero sin embargo, era allí donde había visto a Bertholdt, corriendo vueltas en la pista que rodeaba el campo de futbol, y luego en el vestidor en las duchas…

Reiner sabía que era gay durante años, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y tampoco había hecho nada al respecto. No tenía ningun problema en no mirar a sus compañeros mientras estos estaban en las duchas, pero a Bertholdt… Él no podía evitar mirar a Bertholdt, Reiner no podía olvidarse de él, incluso aun después de que habían dejado de hablar el uno con el otro. Una vez que los equipos de futbol y de pista comenzaron a practicar a horas iguales algunas veces, él no podía evitar mirar a su viejo amigo. Bertholdt siempre había sido más alto que Reiner, pero cuando ambos alcanzaron la pubertad, ambos crecieron excepcionalmente altos para su edad. Bertholdt es aún más alto que Reiner, era delgado y tonificado para correr, a diferencia de Reiner que era grande y voluminoso debido al entrenamiento muscular. Reiner no podía negar su atracción por él y el hecho que fueran viejos amigos lo hacía aún más difícil. Cada vez que cruzaban caminos o se miraban el uno al otro había un sentimiento incómodo para cada uno. ¿Debería decirle hola? ¿Debería reconocerlo? Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho en vez de ignorarse el uno al otro.

A menudo se preguntaba que podía haber pasado si nunca hubiesen dejado de hablar, tal vez algo podría haber ocurrido y no se sentiría tan extraño por esa tonta atracción que tenía por su viejo amigo, pero esa solo era una estúpida fantasía. Además, estaba seguro de que él y esa chica Annie eran más que amigos de todos modos.

A pesar de estar seguro de su sexualidad, él no podría abrirse a ello. No había otros chicos en la escuela a los que pudiese sentir atracción. Por supuesto había chicos que le parecían guapos, pero no había ninguno por el que sintiera algún deseo de perseguir o que supiera que fuera abiertamente gay. Pero sobre todo no estaba seguro de si debía salir o no ¿Cómo afectaría eso a sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Pensarían diferente de él? ¿Estarían incomodos a su alrededor? Así que lo mantuvo en silencio. No importaba, ya que Bertholdt era realmente el único chico de la escuela por el que tenía un verdadero deseo.

Él había intentado salir con algunas chicas, incluso había dormido con algunas de ellas. La única con la que había llevado una relación seria se llamaba Krista, y ella era un ángel, pensó que las cosas iban a funcionar entre ellos, hasta que ambos intentaron tener relaciones sexuales. Ella era tan pequeña, frágil y demasiado linda también. Reiner no podía mantenerse excitado y terminaron sin tener que terminar. Afortunadamente Krista era una chica bastante agradable que no le dijo nada a nadie. Había renunciado a intentar, diciéndole a la gente que solo quería enfocarse en sus prácticas y en obtener esa beca en lugar de salir con alguien, y eso parecía ser bastante bueno para la mayoría de la gente.

Rápidamente metió el papel en su mochila y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sudorosa, empujándolas en su casillero. Opto por tomar una ducha, se vistió con ropas limpias y abandonó el lugar. Se preguntaba si Bertholdt sabía siquiera que él iba a ser su tutor, pero todavía no quería arriesgarse a tener que hablar con él sobre eso allí en los vestidores.

* * *

 **Kary:** **Bien, prácticamente este fue el primer capitulo de esta traducción, aun no se la fecha exacta en la que subiré el próximo capítulo pues todo depende de mi tiempo libre, pero si les interesa saber cuando actualizare o que otros proyectos tengo en mente para próximos fanfics, cosplays y otros proyectos pueden buscar en m pagina de Facebook la cual podrán encontrar directamente en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

*·º·*·º·*

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A: Antes de presentar el segundo capitulo de esta traducción, quiero agradecer a las personas que se han molestado en leer este trabajo, al igual que a quienes lo han añadido a favoritos, etc. Y también quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a la señorita y una de mis autoras favoritas "Altaria Blue",** **quien además de haber escrito un hermoso longfic llamado "La Metáfora de las Sirenas" me animó a continuar con este proyecto, muchas gracias por el apoyo realmente lo aprecio mucho~ Y bueno sin más que decir a la fanfic.**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Translated By**

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

−No quiero hacer esto…− se sentó en la biblioteca, en una pequeña mesa circular en la esquina trasera. Era el periodo libre de Annie y ella estaba haciendo su tarea, pero también era el periodo de almuerzo de Bertholdt, y siempre venía a sentarse con ella en vez de comer. De todos modos, el acabaría sentándose solo en aquella cafetería repleta de gente.

−Podría ser peor− le respondió ella sin levantar la vista de su libro de anatomía –Al menos lo conoces…

Eso era cierto, Bertholdt inició con las tutorías como parte de un programa de trabajo-estudio, una buena forma de obtener un par de dólares adicionales y esperaba que su esfuerzo se viera reflejado al momento de hacer su solicitud en alguna de las universidades. Solo había un problema. Bertholdt no era una persona del pueblo, cada vez que se reunía con alguien era un largo proceso incómodo y doloroso para él y la otra persona. Él era un buen tutor; entendía todos los temas y podía explicárselos fácilmente a los demás, pero simplemente seguía siendo tan incómodo. Las pequeñas charlas era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, así que por lo general iba directamente hacia el punto y lo explicaba todo lo más rápido y sencillo que él podía. Pero cuando le hicieron saber que sería el tutor de Reiner Braun, él aún se sintió muy incómodo a pesar de que él lo conocía y ellos solían ser muy cercanos.

−Él me odia…− finalmente suspiró.

Annie lo miró con algo de impaciencia –No, no te odia ¿Por qué lo haría?

−No lo sé− Bertholdt se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando distraídamente las páginas de un libro que tenía la intención de leer –Él fue quien dejó de pasar el tiempo conmigo.

− ¿Y nada de eso fue culpa tuya?− Annie le devolvió la mirada con sequedad. Cerró su libro de texto y se puso de pie –Te estas preocupando demasiado, dudo que él piense en eso.

−Pero…−

−No− le interrumpió, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se colgó esta sobre su hombro –Deja de pensar en ello y trátalo de la misma forma como lo harías con cualquier otra persona

Después de que ella se marchó Bertholdt volvió su atención al libro y lo abrió pero sin leerlo. Además, Annie no lo sabía. Annie no conocía las miradas que Reiner le enviaba. Como él miraba al rubio. Bertholdt sabía que Reiner pensaba que él era raro, probablemente estaba avergonzado de que ellos fuesen amigos para empezar. El otro chico era tan genial y Bertholdt simplemente no lo era. Eso fue tan evidente una vez que ellos llegaron a la secundaria y aún más en la preparatoria. Reiner hizo más amigos y en un principio Bertholdt fue invitado a todas sus salidas, pero con el tiempo este fue olvidado y se quedó a un lado. Él simplemente no podía hacerlo, él no era genial, él no era alguien relajado, él no era extrovertido, él no era Reiner. No fue sorprende cuando Reiner se cansó de que Bertholdt se escondiera detrás de él todo el tiempo y renunció a invitarlo a sus salidas, y luego finalmente renunció a la amistad que compartían. Con toda honestidad Bertholdt se había sentido abandonado, a pesar de que sabía que era algo ingenuo y egoísta al pensar esas cosas. Reiner no le debía nada y ciertamente tampoco le debía su amistad solo porque eran muy cercanos cuando tenían 10 y 11 años de edad. Bertholdt ya había aceptado el hecho de haber perdido el contacto con su único amigo íntimo ¿No habían prometido ser amigos por siempre antes de entrar a la secundaria, donde habría más niños de diferentes ciudades, y que sin importar lo que pasará ellos seguirían siendo amigos sin importar qué? No podía recordar si eso realmente había sucedido o solo fue un sueño.

Ahora, en su último año de preparatoria, Bertholdt no había hecho más de un amigo, e incluso Annie tenía problemas para tolerarlo a veces, o eso era lo que Bertholdt sentía. Incluso los otros miembros del equipo de pista no lo conocían muy bien. Lo único que les importaba era que él era rápido, uno de los mejores corredores que tenían; él era muy bueno en el salto de longitud debido a sus largas piernas. No era que ellos no hubiesen intentado llegar a conocerlo, ellos lo habían hecho, lo invitaron a diferentes cosas, pero Bertholdt siempre lo rechazó, nunca se sentía muy seguro como para salir. En cambio, el prefería quedarse en casa a leer, jugar videojuegos, mirar películas (a él le encantaban las películas y tenía una gran colección de clásicos de culto e incluso películas raras).

Así que tenía la reputación de ser el estudiante más tranquilo, inteligente y perfecto de la escuela. Básicamente un nerd y un aguafiestas, y él sabía que los demás estudiantes pensaban que él era raro. A pesar de sus habilidades atléticas y su tamaño, su incomodidad social lo convertía en un blanco y frecuentemente se burlaban de él llamándolo "mutante" por su altura o "frijol por su peso (él era de bajo peso) y por supuesto no podía faltar "perdedor". Especialmente cuando no podía dejar de tartamudear al ser llamado en clase a pesar de que él sabía la respuesta o sudar nerviosamente cada vez que uno de sus profesores utilizaba sus ensayos como ejemplos principales de "Como obtener una excelente nota: +A". Él no quería ser ese tipo de chico, a nadie le gustaban esos chicos, incluso cuando otros estudiantes intentaron hablar con él, él solo mantuvo conversaciones breves, dando respuestas rápidas y definitivas, no intencionalmente por supuesto. No quería que pareciera que él no quería ser amigo de ellos, pero él no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Esa era la razón por la cual Annie y él habían sido capaces de llevarse tan bien, ya que ella era similar al dar sus respuestas definitivas y directas, optando por evitar también las pequeñas charlas por lo tanto ambos encajaban bien juntos. Pero ella era la única persona en la que confiaba realmente después de Reiner, él nunca pudo superar aquel sentimiento de abandono, a pesar de que se prometió así mismo hacerlo y sabía que eso era trivial.

El ser forzado a reunirse con Reiner ahora le estaba trayendo todo tipo de emociones a la vanguardia desde su mente. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentía Reiner al respecto ¿Ignoraría su antigua amistad de la misma forma que lo ignoraba a él cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos o se encontraban en los vestidores? ¿O se dirigiría a él? ¿Debería Bertholdt hacerlo si él no lo hacía? Annie tenía razón él se estaba preocupando demasiado. Bertholdt decidió que trataría a Reiner de la misma manera que trataba a los otros chicos que él tutoraba, sería breve y directo, rápido y sin dolor. Pero no le ayudaría que Reiner fuese atractivo, por supuesto, lo que solo se agregaría a todas sus otras ansiedades.

Bertholdt se dio cuenta de que él era gay justo después de su último año de secundaria, durante el verano, cuando tenía 15 años. Antes no había pensado en ello. Era demasiado joven para preocuparse por eso para empezar y ya que no tenía muchos amigos no pensó que se levantaría una bandera roja, ya que él no se sentía atraído por ninguna de sus compañeras de clase. No se dio cuenta de que él se sentía atraído por los hombres hasta que conoció a un hombre llamado Erwin.

Antes de ir a la preparatoria la madre de Bertholdt lo había persuadido en unirse a un equipo deportivo, insistiendo en que este tenía que ser más social y hacer amigos, "y superarse a sí mismo y salir de allí, ya que las universidades estarían buscando ese tipo de cosas". Al final él eligió unirse al equipo de pista, puesto que no era un equipo como tal, y el trabajo en equipo obviamente no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Además, a él no le importaba correr, pero para prepararse, durante el verano comenzó a ir a un parque, el cual tenía una pista en la que él podía correr. Él iba cada dos días por la mañana a partir de las 8, corría durante una hora y se estiraba media hora antes y después de correr. Después de un par de veces haciendo eso se dio cuenta que había otro hombre que corría en la pista en el mismo horario que él, ambos aparecían unos pocos minutos después del otro cada vez. Ellos corrían de manera en la pista, reuniéndose en el centro en cada extremo varias veces y ambos se daban un pequeño asentimiento o breve reverencia en reconocimiento. Finalmente esos asentimientos se convirtieron en sonrisas hasta que Erwin se acercó a él para hablar.

Erwin era un hombre mayor, mucho más viejo que Bertholdt, probablemente estaba en sus últimos 20's casi llegando a los 30. Él era alto, unos dos centímetros más alto que Bertholdt, quien a esa edad ya media unos 6 pies de alto aproximadamente. Erwin tenía rasgos fuertes, una mandíbula aguda y pómulos altos, sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y su cabello rubio. Bertholdt sabía que este era un hombre musculoso, pues usaba una camiseta suelta que mostraba sus amplios hombros e impresionantes brazos. Bertholdt podía reconocer cuando alguien era guapo, pero su atracción no llego sino hasta después.

−Tienes una buena forma− le dijo el hombre mayor sorprendiendo a Bertholdt cuando se acercaba detrás de él mientras este se estiraba después de correr.

Bertholdt se levantó de un salto, girándose para mirarlo, apenas notando que el hombre con el que había construido algún tipo de comunicación estaba hablando con él

− ¿Estas entrenando para algo?− continuó el hombre imperturbado por la obvia impresión de Bertholdt.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de tartamudear –Estoy en el equipo de pista

−Ah− el otro hombre sonrió con cariño –Recuerdo cuando yo estaba en el equipo de pista, fue un trabajo duro pero valió la pena ¿Cuándo te gradúas?

−Me gradué este año− le dijo Bertholdt

−Ya veo ¿Entonces estas buscando alguna universidad ahora? Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán encantados de tener a alguien como tú en su equipo

Oh, Bertholdt se había dado cuenta que había hablado mal. Se había graduado de la escuela secundaria y este hombre pensó que quería decir que se había graduado de la preparatoria, pero Bertholdt debió haber sabido asumir que la mayoría de la gente no piensa que pasar de la escuela secundaria a la preparatoria sea una graduación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bertholdt era demasiado manso para corregirse en ese momento. Él suponía que era su altura lo que le hacía parecer más viejo, era un error común con el que a menudo lidiaba.

− ¿Has entrenado para el salto de longitud también?− El hombre mayor siguió hablando cuando Bertholdt no lo hizo.

−No…− respondió él en breve y se movió torpemente bajo la mirada del hombre mientras esta se elevaba por su cuerpo.

−Deberías tienes un buen físico para eso, lindas piernas largas− Bertholdt pudo darse cuenta que el otro hombre no ocultaba el hecho de estar tomando su tiempo para observarlo con detenimiento, moviendo lentamente sus ojos por las piernas y el torso –Estoy seguro de que serías increíble.

Bertholdt agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder su rubor, frotándose la nuca como él lo hacía, murmurando algo parecido a un pequeño "gracias"

−Soy Erwin, por cierto− el hombre extendió su mano y Bertholdt la tomó.

Bertholdt nunca olvidaría ese momento, como la primera vez que alguien le había mostrado alguna clase de atracción. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que a él nunca le había gustado como se veía, sabiendo que era demasiado alto y demasiado delgado, sintiéndose incomodo ante su gran moldura largirucha. Él debió haberse sentido violado, y al principio lo hizo un poco, pero la suave y tranquila voz de Erwin le hizo escuchar todo lo que este le dijo. Comenzaron a correr juntos, haciéndolo una rutina y Erwin ayudaba a Bertholdt dándole algunos consejos y lo ayudaba también con ejercicios de estiramiento. Y cada vez que Erwin dejaba sugerencias sutiles o insinuaciones Bertholdt simplemente se sonrojaba y murmuraba algo en respuesta, Y Erwin se reía con una risa suave y fina que hacía que Bertholdt se ruborizara aún más.

Eventualmente después de unas semanas Erwin le ofreció un viaje a casa. Bertholdt normalmente conducía su bicicleta hacia el parque y de vuelta desde este, pero Erwin insistió en llevarlo a casa.

−Entrenaste duro hoy− le dijo –Pon tu bicicleta en la cajuela y yo te llevare a casa, te mereces un descanso

Bertholdt obedeció tímidamente y una vez que entró en el coche Erwin se movió rápidamente hacia él justo en ese momento y allí en el estacionamiento del parque aislado. Sin dudarlo, una vez que Bertholdt ya estaba en el auto este lo aprisionó contra la puerta y lo beso arrebatadamente, antes de bajar por su cuerpo, levantándole la camisa y besando su cálida y sudorosa piel, bajando sus shorts antes de chuparle el miembro. Bertholdt pudo haber dicho algo, pero él no lo hizo, no había protestado en lo absoluto y no era que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, solo era capaz de soltar algunos "ah" y otros "oh" por aquí y por allá.

Él sabía que eso estaba mal. Erwin no sabía que él solo tenía 15 años y Bertholdt lo dejó hacer eso, aunque si alguien se hubiese enterado de ello seguramente él se hubiese metido en un montón de problemas. Después de eso Erwin lo dejó a un par de casas de su hogar.

Esa relación continuó hasta el final del verano, cuando Bertholdt le habló sobre una historia inventada acerca de irse a alguna universidad y eso estaba bien con Erwin, quien solo veía su relación como una aventura lúdica. Ellos nunca salían juntos, ni siquiera se habían intercambiado sus números telefónicos. El único momento en el que se reunían era en la pista, se había convertido en hábito de Erwin llevarlo de vuelta a casa, donde este le enseño a Bertholdt cosas que él no sabía que incluso eran posibles. Erwin jamás cuestionó su falta de experiencia a pesar de la edad que este tenía, o eso creía él. Asumió que era simplemente porque Bertholdt no había salido del closet todavía y no había tenido oportunidad alguna de experimentar, y él disfrutaba de la idea de enseñarle desde cualquier cosa hasta todo lo que él sabía.

Esa fue la primera y última "relación sexual" de Bertholdt, y era la única forma de relación que había tenido. Y aun en ese punto era innegable que él era gay y nunca había salido del closet. La única persona que sabía eso era Annie, quien había estado muy decepcionada y sorprendida cuando Bertholdt le confeso sobre la relación que llevaba con el hombre mayor, pero pronto lo superó. Habían pasado tres años desde ese entonces y Bertholdt estaba convencido de que él no podría tener otra relación con otra persona, pues se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por haber perdido su inocencia a tan temprana edad y sin siquiera saber el apellido de aquel hombre. Él no quería otra relación como esa, asi que Annie le sugirió que fuera a más de esos bares gays para mayores de 18 y tratara de conocer a más chicos, pero Bertholdt había insinuado algo sobre ser un joven solitario en sus conversaciones privadas. Él deseaba algo real, pero su incapacidad para abrirse con las personas le hizo todo más difícil, por mucho que lo odiara no podía evitarlo, y terminó burlándose lo suficiente de sí mismo, como no lo sería si él no era abiertamente gay. El extrañaba eso y anhelaba sentir algo más, no solo físicamente como con Erwin sino algo más que eso.

Asi que si… tutorar a Reiner sería difícil en más de una forma.

* * *

 **N/A: Bien me he esforzado por hacer la traducción lo más exacta posible, aun no me graduó en la asignatura de ingles digamos que estoy aun año de hacerlo, prácticamente estoy cursando el nivel avanzado y aunque aun me falta pulir mi técnica, podría haber algunos detalles irrelevantes que deban mejorarse pero no es nada que altere el contexto o el entendimiento de la trama espero, de cualquier modo si tienen alguna observación u opinión no duden en dejarme un comentario aquí o mandarme un MP.**

* * *

 **~Gracias por leer~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A:** **Bien aquí me tienen de nuevo, trayéndoles un capitulo más de este proyecto que en verdad me encanta. En fin antes que nada quiero responder esos dos pequeños reviews que recibí en estos días los cuales aparecen como "Guest" y bueno no estoy muy segura si pertenecen a la misma persona o no, pero los contestare en el orden que los recibí y con una numeración para evitarme malentendidos:**

 **Guest 1: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra saber que esta traducción te gustara y que fuera de utilidad para ti, espero que sigamos leyéndonos próximamente~**

 **Guest 2: Muchas gracias por tu review, apreciaría mucho tu apoyo me gustaría que más fans de esta pareja pudiesen leer esto, y pues aquí estaré trabajando en esta traducción tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible mientras mi tiempo y mi salud hacia me lo permitan.**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Traducido por**

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

* * *

Bertholdt estaba sentado en la biblioteca, esperando con una pila de varios libros de texto frente a él, todo lo que iba desde el pre-calculo hasta historia del arte. Tenía su cuaderno abierto delante de él, las páginas estaban cubiertas de notas y garabateó en los márgenes mientras esperaba por Reiner pacientemente.

Por otro lado Reiner estaba completamente paralizado. De pie fuera de la entrada de la escuela charlando con algunos amigos. Miraba su teléfono cada dos minutos. Debería haber estado en la biblioteca hace cinco minutos. Cinco minutos más no harían daño alguno.

− ¿Necesitas un aventón, Braun? −le preguntó su compañero de equipo; Jean, girando las llaves en su dedo.

− ¿Eh? −Reiner distraídamente empujo su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo− Uh, no, yo... eh... me quedaré hasta tarde hoy...

− Reiner tiene que estudiar −le informó Marco con un tono ligeramente burlón en su voz e incluso le dirigió a una mirada de simpatía a Reiner− El entrenador Shadis te asignó con un tutor ¿verdad?

− Ah ¿Qué? −gruñó Jean− Eso apesta ¿Al menos es con una chica candente?

Reiner se encogió de hombros −No, eh, es Bertholdt

− ¿Quien? −preguntó Jean moviendo la cabeza

− ¿Bertholdt Fubar? −su otro amigo; Armin, intevinó. Reiner solo asintió− Está en mi clase de trigonometría, él es bastante tranquilo pero parece agradable.

− Sí −ahora Eren habló− Él esta en el equipo de pista, es el alto.

Reiner simplemente asintió con la cabeza, actuando como si supiera solo un poco como lo hacía Jean, quien hizo un sonido de "aahhh" una vez que el otro chico fue descrito− Ese tipo −dijo− Él es un gigante ¿no? y también es demasiado tranquilo, que raro...

Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, pero Reiner no estaba prestando atención realmente. Sacó su teléfono para comprobar el tiempo de nuevo y supuso que ya no podía dejarlo, murmurando un "hasta luego" a sus amigos. Regresó al interior de la escuela y se tomó su tiempo para caminar entre los desérticos pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó a la biblioteca.

Al instante vio a Bertholdt sentado sólo en una mesa circular en la parte posterior, con su larga estructura encorvada sobre la superficie de la mesa, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Lentamente se acercó a él, dejando su mochila, haciendo que el otro chico se estremeciera en sorpresa, antes de que este tomara asiento.

Murmuró un "lo siento" torpemente, antes de mover la silla hacia adelante para ponerse cómodo y sacar sus propios libros. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Bertholdt, quien aun no había hablado, y le sonrió torpemente− Así que, um... ¿Cómo has estado?

 _"¿Como has estado?"_ repitió Bertholdt en su cabeza ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le estaba peguntando como había estado durante todos esos años que no habían hablado? El actuó como si sólo hubiese sido un par de semanas y no un par de años.

− Bien −Bertholdt decidió contestar rotundamente− ¿Y tú?

− Muy bien −Reiner forzó una risa tratando de aclarar el estado de animo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, antes de que Berthodt decidiera romperlo buscando en los libros de texto que tenía frente a él− ¿Dónde quieres empezar?

Reiner tuvo que componerse antes de contestar, sorprendiéndose de como Bertholdt no desperdiciaba su tiempo para ir directo al grano, aunque suponía que no debía estarlo. No era como si Bertholdt fuese a decir algo, y él sintió un poco de desaliento cuando se dio cuenta de que si no decía nada, no saldría de eso y joder si iba a hacer eso.

− Yo falló más en el pre-calculo −respondió Reiner, intentando de nuevo mantener un tono claro en su voz, a pesar de que el rostro de Bertholdt estaba blanco de expresión, sin siquiera mirarlo.

− Muy bien −Berthodt sacó el libro de pre-calculo

Reiner observó mientras el otro muchacho levantaba el grueso libro, lo abría y lo hojeaba hasta una página llena de ejercicios, luego lo volteó en dirección de Reiner. No se había dado cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando, hasta que Bertholdt lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Reiner movió rápidamente su mirada hacia el libro, lo suficientemente rápido para que se perdiera el rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Bertholdt.

− ¿Quieres que haga esto? −preguntó Reiner, comprendiendo de repente que sí, era una sesión de tutoría, y sí, tendría que hacer un trabajo y no era momento de mirar fijamente al chico guapo que tenía frente a él.

− Sí −respondió Bertholdt en breve− Hazlos lo mejor que puedas, entonces yo comprobare tu trabajo y veré en donde te equivocas

Reiner gruño en respuesta, tomó su lápiz y se puso a trabajar. Eso tomó un tiempo. Reiner luchó trabajandi a su manera a través de cada problema. Y Bertholdt esperó pacientemente a que terminará, observando atentamente al otro hombre, su ceño fruncido en concentración y su mano corriendo a través de su cabello en la frustración mientras él garabateaba en su cuaderno.

Al final levantó la vista, fijó sus ojos en él una vez más y Bertholdt apartó la mirada brevemente, temiendo que este lo hubiese pillado mirándolo fijamente.

− Creo que ya termine −dijo entregándole su cuaderno

Bertholdt lo examinó y Reiner esperó ansiosamente, viendo la mirada poco impresionada en la cara del otro chico. Reiner sabía que eso era basura. No podía hacer matemáticas para empezar, ni mucho menos con Bertholdt mirándolo fijamente, observándolo, esperando ver lo tonto que en realidad era. No estaba bien. Reiner no había estado de esa forma alrededor de otra gente, nuca se sintió incomodo, nervioso o inadecuado (excepto por ese momento con Krista, pero eso era diferente) pero en presencia de Bertholdt todo se desplomó a su alrededor.

Lentamente Bertholdt lo miró− No sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿verdad?

Reiner se mordió el labio, por primera vez se avergonzó de su inteligencia enfrente de otra de pesona y sacudió la cabeza.

Bertholdt suspiró. Reiner interiormente se pateó, pensando _"Él piensa que eres un jodido imbécil"_

Pero no era por eso que Berholt suspiraba. Estaba suspirando porque sabía que sería tutor de Reiner durante un tiempo, un largo tiempo, por la apariencia de esas respuestas, esas respuestas horribles y equivocadas ¿De donde había sacado esa formula? ¿La había sacado de su trasero? No importaba, Bertholdt estaba seguro de que si l resolvía con lentitud Reiner lo entendería, porque sabía que Reiner no era estúpido, quizá no era inteligente, pero no podía ser completamente estúpido. Solo ese era el tema "tomarlo con calma", siendo obligado a estar cerca de Reiner más tiempo del de quería. La atmosfera ya era pesada y ninguno de ellos sabía si debía dirigirse o no a su pasado y Bertholdt siempre sentía un poco de amargura hacia su viejo amigo, odiándolo por lo fácil que era para él hacer nuevos amigos y seguir adelante, mientras que Bertholdt se enfurruño en su soledad durante años antes de ser capaz de hacer solo una nueva amiga. No ayudaba que ahora, de cerca, pudiera ver como Reiner era aun más atractivo de lo que él recordaba. Se concentro en ignorarlo tanto antes de que él lo hubiese olvidado.

A regañadientes se puso de pie, advirtiendo que no había otra forma de evitar esto, y se trasladó al otro lado de la mesa, arrastrando su silla y sentándose junto a Reiner. Él tenía que hacerlo, para mostrarle propiamente las formulas correctas y como resolver los problemas. Inmediatamente empezó a explicar, usando su propio bolígrafo en el cuaderno de Reiner y tomando notas, encerrando lo que hacía mal y corrigiéndolo, usando la meticulosa actividad coo distracción para cualquier otro sentimiento de frustración que estuviese experimentando actualmente. La frustración de "jodete Reiner por dejarme atrás" y "jodete Reiner por ser tan guapo" y "jodanme por sentir todo esto para empezar"

Reiner estaba lidiando con su propia frustración, sin embargo. Estando tan cerca de Bertholdt, su brazo y su hombro estaban literalmente a una sola pulgada de tocarse y no podía concentrarse en el trabajo en el que debía haber estado enfocado, porque cuando miro a Bertholdt escribiendo las correcciones en su cuaderno, noto sus largos y delgados dedos y sus manos grandes que él no había visto antes, lo que solo lo llevo a subir la mirada por su brazo, y aunque estaba cubierto por su suéter, se dio cuenta que estaba tonificado (porque sabía que lo había visto desnudo después de todo) siguió por sus anchos hombros, lo largo de su cuello, el perfil de su rostro y su boca que se movía, oh bien, estaba hablando.

− ¿Lo entiendes? −preguntó Bertholdt, y no, Reiner no lo hizo, porque no tenía idea ¿Qué había dicho antes?

Reiner le dirigió una mirada avergonzada− Eh, no, realmente no...

Bertholdt podía decir que él no estaba prestando atención, pero no iba a decir nada. Él debió haber esperado demasiado, por supuesto que Reiner no iba a tomarlo en serio.

Reiner soló una carcajada −Sabes creo que es esta biblioteca es tan aburrido aquí que no puedo concentrarme.

Observó el rostro de Bertholdt de cerca, tratando de medir si el había comprado esa excusa o no. El otro muchacho frunció el ceño, obviamente no comprendiendo, pero aun así la compró.

− ¿A donde preferirías ir?−

Reiner se encogió de hombros −No lo sé, tal vez a un café internet o algo así

Bertholdt no dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo, mientras su frente se arrugaba de preocupación. Reiner no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pensando con cariño que Bertholdt no había cambiado.

− Okay, no importa ¿Qué tal un parque?

Berthodt lo miró.

Reiner se mordió el labio −Bueno, yo diría que mi casa, pero mi mamá no sabe que estoy fallando...

Bertholdt no dijo nada, solo miró hacia abajo en el libro que tenía frente a él, en silencio. Reiner mantuvo una mirada lateral en su cara, esperando una reacción.

− Podemos reunirnos en mi casa la próxima vez −dijo finalmente el otro chico, sorprendiéndose a si mismo

− ¿Sí? −

− Sí... − Bertholdt suspiró − ¿Recuerdas donde esta?

Reiner asintió con más entusiasmo de lo que pretendía − Por supuesto

* * *

 ***·º·*·º·***

* * *

Cuando la próxima semana se acercaba no se podía negar la ansiedad que ambos hombres sentían en anticipación para su próxima sesión de estudios. Reiner se sentía culpable, la biblioteca no le molestaba y por supuesto, el sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la amable y natural actitud de Bertholdt, que les permitía estudiar en su casa, pero era demasiado tetador no estar de acuerdo. Se preguntaba si había cambiado en lo absoluto. Se preguntó si los padres de Bertholdt estarían en casa y si lo recordaban, recordando todas las veces que había cenado con ellos y había pasado la noche allí cuando Bertholdt y él tuvieron una pijamada.

Y entonces fue cuando empezó a preocuparse, la noche anterior acostado en su cama. Dios mío, volvería a estar en la casa de Bertholdt. Todas las implicaciones que corrían por su mente. Por supuesto era toda la fantasía, todos los pronos cursis que había visto de maestro estudiante o directamente a chicos de fraternidad gay llegando a la vanguardia. Eso estuvo mal. Reiner necesitaba concentrarse en sus estudios, necesitaba asegurarse de no fracasar, Shadis lo asignó con un tutor para ayudarlo, pero Reiner estaba empezando a pensar que él estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Decidió que mañana no se dejaría distraer, incluso si el iba a la casa de Bertholdt, no era como si estuviesen saliendo; solo estudiando. Ningún profesor jodiendo a un estudiante o algún chico de fraternidad experimentando allí, solo estudiando.

Ni siquiera un segundo después ese pensamiento fue arrojado por la ventana, traicionado por su mente y la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Se preguntaba como sería conseguir una mamada de Bertholdt ¿Sería diferente a lo que había logrado conseguir de otras chicas antes? Su mano se deslizó por debajo de sus boxers mientras trataba de concentrarse en una imagen de Bertholdt de rodillas delante de él, pero entonces sus posiciones fueron cambiadas ¿Él sería bueno en dar mamadas? _"No parece difícil"_ , pensó, pero Bertholdt era alto, probablemente tenía un pene que igualaba su altura, y se preguntó si sería capaz de chuparlo adecuadamente, que este se sonrojara y jadeara de la misma forma en la que se miraba después de un encuentro en la pista y por la santa mierda que él solo se había quedado con la idea de darle a otro hombre una mamada ¿y no al revés? Cayo en un sueño algo inquieto.

Al día siguiente acordaron reunirse en casa de Bertholdt, sin molestarse en reunirse antes en la escuela. Reiner evitó a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos, no queriendo hablar de a donde iba. Le habían preguntado un poco sobre la tutoria, pero Reiner simplemente descartó todas sus preguntas, diciendo todo tipo de cosas típicas como "era una carga de mierda" o "era aburrido como el infierno" y que estaba seguro que todo terminaría en una semana o dos, pues no era un gran problema.

Así que se paró delante de la puerta principal de la casa de Bertholdt, vacilante, antes de tocar el timbre. Como era de esperarse respondió Bertholdt, asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo y dejó que Reiner pasara.

La casa se miraba prácticamente igual, pero Reiner notó que estaba tranquilo.

− ¿Tus padres no están en casa? −preguntó mientras Bertholdt lo llevaba arriba y Reiner definitivamente no le estaba mirando el trasero.

− No −Berthodt simplemente respondió− Mamá trabaja hasta tarde hoy en día y papá se mudó hace un tiempo

− ¿Se mudó? −

− Se divorciaron cuando iba en octavo grado −Berholdt abrió la puerta de su habitación, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de que su habitación no había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño. Lo único diferente era la colección de libros y películas cada vez más grande.

− Oh, lo siento −murmuró Reiner, sintiéndose mal por traer eso de vuelta, y también sintiéndose mal de que fuera en el mismo tiempo en que dejaron de ser amigos. Deseo poder haber estado allí para él.

Bertholdt se limitó a encogerse de hombros, diciendo algo acerca de conseguir otra silla antes de salir de la habitación. Reiner dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, caminando para mirar los estantes de cada lado de la habitación de Bertholdt, l cama gemela en el centro y su escritorio que se oponía. Él notó todos los trofeos y premios en la estantería por encima de su escritorio, pista, saltos de longitud, certificados destacados de logros académicos, había tantos de ellos.

Luego caminó mirando las estanterías de sus libros, sacando algunos y hojeando las páginas. Cuando Bertholdt regresó a la habitación, no lo miró, solo colocó la silla que llevaba delante de su escritorio a un lado de la otra.

− Tú habitación no es muy diferente de una biblioteca −Reiner trató de bromear, poniendo el libro de vuelta en el estante.

Betholdt le echó una mirada, murmurando un "lo siento". Antes de sentarse y hacer una seña a Reiner para que se sentara también.

Reiner se estremeció internamente, supuso que Bertholdt no estaba de humor para bromas y se sentó a su lado, sacando su libro de su mochila.

Una vez más Bertholdt estaba todo ocupado, empezando inmediatamente por preguntarle a Reiner si había hecho los problemas adicionales que le había dado para practicar y revisarlos cuando Reiner se los dio.

− Mejor −dijo Bertholdt después de un largo silencio, y Reiner sintió una oleada de orgullo en su pecho, pero al instante cayó cuando Bertholdt terminó su pensamiento −Aunque todavía hay muchos errores.

Reiner gimió, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla gruñendo sobre ¿Por que las matemática tienen que ser tan complicadas? Antes de mirar todos los premios de Bertholdt de nuevo y votearse para mirarlo seriamente−Oye ¿Cómo lo haces?

− ¿Hacer qué? −respondió Bertholdt, sin levantar la vista del papel de Reiner

Reiner se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Sus gruesos brazos descansaban sobre la superficie de madera, ocupando mucho espacio. Bertholdt le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

− Todos los trofeos y esas cosas −explicó Reiner− Y todavía consigues buenas calificaciones ¿Cómo lo haces?

Bertholdt se encogió de hombros −No lo sé, solo lo hago.

Había un tinte de tristeza en su voz que Reine no entendía, pero eso lo hizo ponerse triste también, y ermnecieron sentados ensilencio por otro largo momento.

Luego en un esfuerzo por levantar el estado de animo Reiner se río− Oye ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Berik, tú y yo solíamos ir al bosque a través del vecindario para ver quien podía subir árbol más grande más rápido?

Berthold detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, deteniéndose en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que Reiner reconocía como solían ser amigos. Eso fue cuando eran muy pequeños tenía años, antes de que Berik se mudara lejs a través del país. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Reiner siempre ganó, porque incluso el tenía más fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo que cualquiera de ellos, pero Berik siempre insistía que había llegado más arriba de lo que Reiner llegó, y ellos molestarían a Bertholdt para que eligiera al verdadero ganador, pero Bertholdt nunca pudo elegir entre ellos, siempre diciendo que era un empate.

− Si −respondió finalmente, dejando mostrar el cariño de la memoria en su voz.

− Hombre, apesta que esos árboles ya no estén por aquí −Reiner reflexionó hablando sobre el hecho de que habían sido talados para mantener un centro comercial. Bertholdt asintió en señal de acuerdo.

− Si lo estuvieran −continuo Reiner− Volvería a desafiarte ¿Quién crees que ganaría ahora?

Bertholdt sacó otra hoja de papel que contenía más ejercicios sobre ella− Aquí −se la entregó a Reiner ignorando su pregunta− Haz eso.

La sonrisa de Reiner cayó, su esfuerzo para que Bertholdt se alegrará fracaso y comenzó a trabajar a regañadientes en los problemas.

Bertholdt se sentía amargado una vez más. Enojado por el hecho de que Reiner estuviese actuando repentinamente de una manera tan casual con él como si nada hubiese pasado en lo absoluto. Ignorando el hecho de que no habían hablado en años, que Reiner lo había abandonado por nuevos amigos, y ahora estaba actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Se arrepintió de haber cedido aquella memoria antes de que se sintiera enfermo como ahora.

− Creo que tu ganarías ahora −Reiner habló en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo con la voz apagada, cerca del papel que tenía mientras trabajaba− Creo que siempre te retrasabas de todos modos

Bertholdt se sonrojó ¿Cómo lo sabía?

− Tal vez −respondió y Reiner se sintió un poco victorioso al obtener la respuesta.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó para que la tensión se levantara ligeramente entre ellos, a pesar de que Bertholdt se sintió algo reacio ante ello. Comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos y de repente fueron capaces de hablar casualmente el uno con el otro, aunque definitivamente había algo diferente en el aire. Ambos se sentían como si fueran solo ellos quienes lo sentían. Reiner sintiendo que era solo su propia tensión sexual de estar tan cerca del chico del que se había enamorado desde hace un tiempo. Y Bertholdt pensó que era porque no podía sacudir la amargura que sentía hacia Reiner. A pesar de todo, ambos trataron de actuar de forma normal cuando compartían conversaciones amistosas y hacían tareas.

Cuando Reiner se marchó Bertholdt le mostró la puerta, recordándole que traajara en el otro conjunto de problemas que le había dado y que la próxima semana comenzarían a trabajar en biología.

− Sí, sí −replicó con un tono de broma y luego sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta− Nos vemos la próxima semana, Berth

Berholdt se quedó con la puerta abierta mirándolo fijamente y Reiner de repente dejo de moverse cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado que su apodo de niñez para Bertholdt se le escapara.

− Oh, eh, lo siento −él rio pero obviamente fue forzado

El otro muchacho agacho la cabeza avergonzado al oír el viejo apodo− Esta bien

Reiner soltó otra risa forzada antes de decir oficialmente adiós y caminar por la calle. Bertholdt lo observo irse antes de cerrar la puerta y hacer una pausa para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 ***·º·*·º·***

* * *

Las dos siguientes semanas continuaron reuniéndose en la casa de Bertholdt y cada vez se sentían más cómodos entre sí, volviendo a los viejos hábitos y logrando hablar y bromear casualmente. Betholdt estaba feliz de tener esta conexión de nuevo. Reiner también estaba feliz, amando estar en compañía de Berthodt, como en los viejos tiempos, pero diferente ahora. Por supuesto que ahora ellos eran diferentes.

Eso hacía las cosas extrañas en la escuela. Ellos todavía no hablaban. Reiner había comenzado a evitar a Bertholdt por completo en la escuela, especialmente en los vestidores. Solo porque él sabía que no podría evitar mirarlo fijamente, y definitivamente no quería que el otro muchacho se diera cuenta, porque ahora estaban hablando de nuevo, no había manera de que él no se diera cuenta. Era difícil no mirarlo antes, solo por la simple atracción de la buena apariencia de Bertholdt, pero ahora, ahora estaba recordando porque él y Berholdt se habían llevado tan bien para empezar.

De repente, recordaba como su tranquila naturaleza lo calmaba cuando estaba cerca, proporcionando a Reiner una especie de firmeza que no podía proporcionarse a si mismo o a sus amigos. El sutil sentido del humor de Berholdt que salía en raras ocasiones, pero que cuando por lo general lo hacía Reiner se reía muy fuerte. Pero también era tímido, y era un poco adorable como Bertholdt agachaba la cabeza cuando estaba avergonzado, se frotaba la nuca cuando estaba nervioso, se movía torpemente de pie a pie, tartamudeaba y sudaba en pánico. Era demasiado y Reiner pensaba que quizás había una razón por la que dejaron de ser amigos. Tal vez él había alejado a Bertholdt porque el lo sabía, sabía que algo acerca de su amistad era diferente e incorrecto, y ahora que era mayor era obvio que su atracción iba más alla de una amistad y que era aun más que solo deseo físico.

Bertholdt por otra parte, se volvió cada vez más amargado, pensando que Reiner lo estaba evitando en la escuela porque estaba avergonzado de haber sido visto con él enfrente de sus otros amigos. No diría nada, aunque lo quisiera tanto. Quería preguntarle porque o como Reiner podía ser tan amable fuera de la escuela, solo en su casa, pero en la escuela parecía tan frío. No era justo y Bertholdt lo odiaba, odiaba aun más que no pudiese evitarlo pero aun así se divertía todas las semanas y que en realdad había comenzado a mirar a futuro, aunque solo estuviera estudiando. Todavía era divertido y se odiaba por permitir que Reiner lo tratará como un amigo y un extraño al mismo tiempo.

Hoy, Reiner se sentó en su cama, esperado mientras Bertholdt empezaba a juntar unas notas. Reiner se inclinó hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras exploraba todas las películas alineadas contra la pared de Bertholdt.

− Oye, veamos una película −

− ¿Qué? − Bertholdt se volvió para mirar al otro muchacho, quien parecía estar increíblemente cómodo en su cama como cuando eran más jóvenes.

− Si −Reiner se sentó y se acercó a los estantes, trazando su dedo sobre los títulos de las películas, se detuvo en una y luego miró a Bertholdt− Vamos, lo he estado haciendo bien ¿no? ¿No crees que no merecemos un día libre?

Bertholdt pensó amargamente que podían hacerlo otro día si Reiner no estaba tan avergonzado de ser su amigo, pero con Reiner mirándolo así no podía decir que no.

Reiner ya podía decir por su expresión que él había cedido, y sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba la película en la que había detenido. Tenía un texto japonés en el lado asi que no podía leerlo y miró la portada.

− Goke: ¿Los ladrones de cuerpos del infierno?

Bertholdt se colocó a su lado, sujetando la película y sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba la portada− Si, es una vieja película de terror japonesa cursi

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Godzilla? −preguntó Reiner recogiendo la película para leer la descripción

− En cierto modo −respondió Bertholdt− Probablemente incluso más cursi que eso

− Suena divertido, vamos a verla −Reiner le sonrió y Berthodt le devolvió la sonrisa antes de guiarlos a ambos a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron en el sofá y él puso la película.

Reiner no podía creer que cualquier cosa fuese más cursi que Godzilla, pero por el infierno santo era tan cursi. Él y Bertholdt pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose del dialogo hilarante y de los efectos especiales horribles.

Reiner le preguntó algo así como "Jesús ¿Por qué siquiera eres dueño de esto?" y Bertholdt le dice que solo le gusta coleccionar viejas películas raras sin importar el contenido.

− Eso es extraño, Berth −Reiner se burla− Entre estudiar, correr en la pista y ver películas de mierda, realmente no se como haces todo eso

− Ah, no lo sé −dice apartando la vista y agachando la cabeza, y Reiner escuchó ese tinte de tristeza en u voz que oyó antes, y al instante se siente mal− Supongo que no tengo mucho más que hacer

Reiner piensa por un momento, sintiéndose culpable y recogiendo la soledad en su voz.

− Oye −de repente se sentó derecho, volviéndose para mirar a Bertholdt en el sofá, y Dios, no puede creer que este a punto de hacer esto, pero lo hace− Deberíamos pasar un rato algún tiempo, pero no para tutorar o lo que sea

Bertholdt lo miró con sorpresa y Reiner lo miró de vuelta, internamente pateándose así mismo. Solo le estaba pidiendo que pasaran el rato, no le pidió una jodida cita, asi que ¿Por que se sentía tan nervioso?

Finalmente, después de u momento que se sentía como para siempre, Bertholdt sacude su cabeza y el corazón de Reiner cae.

− N-No −el chico más alto gritó− No creo que sea una buena idea

El corazón de Reiner revolotea, preguntándose ¿Por que podría pensar Bertholdt que era una mala idea? Reiner sabía que era una mala idea porque terminaría torturándose ¿Podría ser que Bertholdt sintiera lo mismo?

El tenía que preguntar− ¿Por qué?

Bertholdt soltó un suspiro frustrado, dándose cuenta de que no podía soportarlo más y tenía que decir algo. Tenía que decir algo porque se estaba poniendo demasiado agravante.

− ¿Por que? Porque pasaras tiempo conmigo fuera de la escuela, pero no me hablarás en la escuela.

 _"Oh"_ Reiner no esperaba esa respuesta y su corazón se le cayó. Por supuesto que Bertholdt no tenía sentimientos no correspondidos por él. Solo pensó que era un idiota _"Estupendo"_

− Simplemente no nos vemos mucho en la escuela −Reiner responde tontamente sabiendo que es una excusa terrible

Bertholdt le lanzó una mirada sucia− Solíamos vernos más e incluso no me reconociste y ahora me vez aun menos

El muchacho alto sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose abrumado por haber hablado mucho, recordando una conversación que él y Annie habían tenido recientemente.

 _[_ − ¿Te gusta? −preguntó Annie pero no estaba preguntando realmente

 _− ¡No!_ − _Bertholdt_ _fue rápido, demasiado rápido para responder_ − _Él es un idiota_

 _Ella simplemente había levantado una ceja_

 _Bertholdt entonces se apresuró a explicar_ − _Seguro, él actúa todo amistoso conmigo cuando estamos solos, pero él ni siquiera actúa como si yo existiera cuando estamos en la escuela. Ni siquiera me mira y mucho menos habla conmigo_

 _Ella tarareaba en respuesta y Bertholdt la odiaba porque por alguna razón el se mantenía hablando como era que ella siempre conseguía que lo hiciera_

− _Quiero decir, si, es guapo, pero eso no compensa el hecho de que él es un atleta poco profundo que se preocupa por como se ve enfrente de sus amigos atletas y supongo que no soy lo suficientemente para ser visto con él..._

− _Así que te gusta_ −dijo ella

 _Bertholdt la había mirado con furia, pero al instante se sintió avergonzado y suavizó su expresión en una de angustia, se desplomó contra la mesa de la biblioteca_ − _Creo que siempre lo hice...]_

Fue entonces cuando Bertholdt se dio cuenta de que él no solo estaba amargado con Reiner por dejarlo, si no más por su vulnerabilidad cuando Berik se marchó también, y luego su padre, además porque el estaba enamorado de él. No se dio cuenta entonces porque era demasiado joven, pero mirando hacia atrás era tan obvio. Como el quería pasar todo momento con él, como lo miraba y como solo quería hacerle feliz. Entonces cuando creció todo ese resentimiento por él, olvido todo eso, concentrándose solo en lo solitario que se sentía y en ese terrible sentimiento de abandono. Pero ahora, ahora que pasaba el tiempo con él de nuevo y al principio estaba completamente ben con admitir que era gay y que era totalmente normal encontrar a un tipo como Reiner guapo, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo amargado por su antigua amistad o por su buena apariencia, sino porque él le gustaba genuinamente.

Así que no podía lidiar con Reiner tratando tan bien estando solos, pero ignorando en la escuela, y él no podía creerlo, pero finalmente le había dicho algo. Ya lo lamentaba y se sentía caliente por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, pero Reiner pidiéndole que salieran había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Reiner tomó un momento para componerse, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa que no fuera "Es porque tengo un enorme enamoramiento de ti y eres tan candente que no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti en las duchas"

− Lo siento −finalmente se posó con displicencia− No era intencional

Betholdt se frotó la parte detrás de su cuello, hablando tan suavemente que Reiner casi no podía oírlo, su brazo añadia una barrera extra entre ellos− Si lo es, se que te avergüenzas de ser mi amigo

− ¿Qué? −Reiner estaba realmente sorprendido− ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Dejando escapar otro suspiro Bertholdt dejo caer su brazo, pero siguió mirando hacia el frente, sin mirar a Reiner− Se que todo el mundo piensa que soy un extraño perdedor

− ¡No! Eso no es verdad −Reiner trató de consolarlo, observando como Betholdt levantaba sus largas piernas hasta el sofá y enterraba su rostro en sus rodillas. Seria lindo sino fuera por las circunstancias. Bertholdt siempre hacia eso desde que eran niños también. Reiner lo recordó con cariño.

− Si lo es −oyó la voz amargada de Bertholdt

Reiner se sintió abatido, porque era cierto. Los otros chicos se burlaban de él un poco, pero no era porque no les agradará. Todos pensaban que él era agradable, pero tranquilo y tal vez un poco incomodo.

− Mira, a nadie le desagradas, ellos simplemente no saben nada de ti −él puso una mano en el hombro de Bertholdt− Y no me avergüenzo de ser tu amigo

No hubo respuesta del otro chico, pero no se apartó del toque de Reiner, así que supuso que esa era una buena señal. Entonces a Reiner se le ocurrió una idea.

− Oye, hay una fiesta este fin de semana en casa de Jean. Deberías venir

Eso hizo que Bertholdt levantara la cabeza, pero aun no miró a Reiner. Pensó por un momento, preguntándose que debía hacer. Quería pasar tiempo con Reiner fuera de sus sesiones de tutoría y supuso que eso iba a demostrar que Reiner no se avergonzaba de él, pero la idea de ir a una fiesta con un montón de gente que no conocía le ponía nervioso

Finalmente miró a Reiner− ¿Puedo llevar a Annie?

Reiner aparto la mano de su hombo, sintiendo como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua fría encima de él. Bertholdt solo quería que Annie estuviera allí para hacerle compañía, sabiendo lo popular que era Reiner dudaba que este pudiese pasar toda la noche con él y la idea de estar solo en una casa llena de extraños era increíblemente desalentadora. Reiner por otra parte, tomó como conformación que Bertholdt y Annie eran de hecho un elemento.

Él asintió, forzando la mejor sonrisa que podía− Si, por supuesto mientras más mejor ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **N/A: Bien este capitulo fue un poco más lago que los dos anteriores pero he cumplido trayéndolo lo más pronto posible, aun así me hubiese gustado subirlo el día de ayer. Ya que no podre brindarles otro capitulo el próximo fin pues estaré de viaje y luego unos días más tarde celebrare mi cumpleaños el 15 de Marzo, por lo que no tengo una fecha planeada para el próximo capitulo, pero si quieren estar al tanto pueden checar mi página de Facebook el link esta en mi perfil. Bueno me retiro por ahora que tengan una bonita semana~**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A:** **Bien nuevamente aquí me tienen trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este, lamento haberme demorado un poco con la actualización, pero el fin de semana pasado su escritora salió de vieja, y bueno me fue imposible trabajar en la traducción de este capítulo, planeaba traerlo unos días antes, pero me pico una avispa en la mano y pues me imposibilito escribir por unos días, en fin... responderé el review que recibí en el lapso de mi última actualización:**

 **Kony: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra saber que esta fic te atrapó desde e primer capitulo como sucedió conmigo cuando lo leí en el idioma original, prácticamente me lo leí en un día entero, tratare de actualizar alrededor de los 14 días luego de cada capítulo si se puede, si no les avisare por aquí o por mi página de Facebook, igual espero que podamos seguirnos leyendo en capítulos posteriores~**

 **Bueno sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Traducido por**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

* * *

− ¿Qué tal este? −

−Bien...−

−Ni siquiera estas mirando− gruñe Bertholdt, enderezándose la ropa, mientras se paraba frente al espejo de su dormitorio. Annie estaba tumbada en su cama mirando hacia el techo con desinterés.

−Los últimos tres pantalones de franela que te pusiste, todos se miran iguales− ella responde sin mirar en su dirección −No se porque estas tan exaltado de todos modos.

Bertholdt se sacudió el pantalón de franela gris y vuelve a ponerse el verde −Esta es mi primera fiesta

− ¿Así qué? − Annie se incorpora, dándole un rápido asentimiento cuando él se vuelve para mirarla, extendiendo sus brazos en un gesto de "¿Que hay sobre eso?" −Solo van a ser un montón de idiotas borrachos. No tiene sentido.

−Annie, por favor− Bertholdt le da una mirada suplicante −Se que no te importa pero esto es importante para mí

Ella puso los ojos en blanco −Voy a ir ¿no?

−Si y lo aprecio. Te debo una −

−Si, lo haces− ella se pone de pie y saca las llaves del coche de su bolsillo de gran tamaño azul claro con capucha. Bertholdt le echó una mirada −¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros −Nada.. eres tan... casual...

La chica baja le mira −No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie, como tú. Solo no te emborraches y me dejes sola, sobria y miserable

Bertholdt se sonrojó −Sabes que no lo haré. Y no estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie...

Ella levanta una ceja antes de girar mientras salían de la casa de Betholdt −¿Quieres decir que no estas tratando de emborracharte para intentar algo con Reiner?

−Annie− él siseó siguiéndola a su coche

−¿Qué? ¿No es por eso que cambiaste tu atuendo como un millón de veces?

Bertholdt simplemente murmuró algo en negación como respuesta mientras se subían en el coche y conducían a la fiesta en silencio.

* * *

 ***·º·*·º·***

* * *

Reiner, quien ya estaba en la fiesta, se había despojado de su camiseta blanca ajustada, ya estaba entrando en calor debido a los tres shots de vodka que había consumido.

−No puedo creer que los hayas invitado a mi casa− dice Jean mezclando un shot suyo, dos shots de vodka de vainilla, medio vaso de zumo de naranja, la otra mitad de agua tónica de cítricos y luego dos paquetes de azúcar extra mezclados. Jean siempre era un tipo de bebé cuando se trataba de beber.

− ¿Qué? −Reiner tomó otro shot de vodka− ¿Qué son dos personas adicionales? −Bueno Reiner no conocía a Annie, pero estaba seguro de que estaba bien, ella daba un poco de miedo como lo hacia Mikasa al principio.

−No estoy tratando de que llamen a la policía− se quejó Jean tomando un sorbo de su bebida fría y efervescente −Ya hay demasiada gente aquí

Examino al grupo de adolescentes mezclándose en su sala de estar y en su cocina. Sus padres estaban ausentes para el fin de semana, lo cual era bastante típico de ellos y su casa se había echo conocida por sus fiestas. Jean juraba que más personas aparecían cada vez, algunas que ni siquiera reconocía. Luego su mirada se posó sobre la rubia que estaba junto a él, de pie en la isla, en su cocina echándose otra vez un trago.

−Oye hombre ¿No deberías frenar? ¿Para que tienes tanta prisa?

Reiner solo agita la mano, restándole importancia al tema y dándole una sonrisa torpe, su rostro ya estaba teñido en rosa por la borrachera.

Honestamente no sabía porque seguía bebiendo un shot tras otro. Ni siquiera le gustaba el vodka. Por lo general, en las fiestas de Jean solo se ponía un poco borracho, pero en algunas ocasiones el solo quería terminar jodido y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

* * *

 ***·º·*·º·***

* * *

Bertholdt vaciló frente a la puerta, ya incomodado por la fuerte música y los sonidos de un montón de voces que implicaban que había una cantidad decente de gente dentro. Annie pasó por delante de él, abriendo la puerta y guiándolos hacia adentro.

A estas alturas ya había una mezcla de estudiantes borrachos que hacían fiesta en lo que parecía ser cada rincón de la casa. Armin los vio primero y los reconocía debido a su clase de trigonometría, él vino a saludarlos, diciéndoles que estaba contento de verlos allí y les dijo donde podían tomar una copa, él mismo traía un vaso de plástico rojo en la mano pero él no parecía estar borracho en lo absoluto.

Hicieron su camino hacia la cocina. Annie diciendo que quería ver si Jean tenía soda o cualquier cosa no alcohólica que no fuese agua, y posiblemente algo de comida. Bertholdt caminaba con dificultad detrás de ella mientras ellos se empujaban a través de la multitud que se mezclaba solo logrando reconocer a algunos de ellos.

Al acercarse a la cocina ya podían oír la voz de Reiner y para su horror este pronto se le dirigió

− ¡Berth! −gritó el rubio, y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Bertholdt oyó a Annie murmurar un "Jesús" en voz baja, ya harta de su borrachera de alta energía.

Reiner los presentó ante todos adecuadamente, aunque todos ellos ya se conocían solo por verse en la escuela. Bertholdt quería decir "por favor no me llames Berth" pero no pudo encontrar su voz sobre la fuerte voz de Reiner y los otros sonidos en la habitación

−Berth− Reiner le rodó con un brazo y Bertholdt se sorprendió un poco por el espeso olor a alcohol de su voz. Nunca lo había visto así antes −Me alegra que hayas venido y Annie también− añadió como un pensamiento posterior. Annie simplemente asintió con la cabeza abriendo la nevera de Jean como sí hubiese estado viviendo allí por siempre. Jean habría protestado si ella no tuviese esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

−Todo el mundo este es Berth− Reine siguió hablando y Bertholdt se encogió de nuevo al ver que su apodo estaba siendo usado delante de tanta gente −Él es la mierda y es inteligente como la mierda, así que escúchenlo

Reiner ahora ya estaba borracho, borracho y prácticamente colgando del chico más alto, y si nadie sabía nada mejor pensarían que Bertholdt estaba borracho también con lo roja que estaba su cara y lo caliente que se estaba poniendo, empezando a sudar por el pánico al tener toda la atención. Todo el mundo parecía restarle importancia, sin embargo. Las únicas persona que lograron escuchar a Reiner dentro de la cocina reían de las travesuras de este o estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias atenciones.

− ¿Quieres un trago? −Reiner se aleja de Bertholdt después de lo que se sintió un momento eterno y lo llevo a la isla en el centro de la cocina donde varias botellas estaban alineadas.

−Si queda algo− Jean se ríe sobre el borde de su vaso −Prácticamente has bebido todo ese suministro tu mismo

−No te quejes solo porque no puedes mantenerte a la altura de tus bebidas de mariquita− Reiner vuelve a bromear y Jean hace una mueca. Se vuelve hacia Bertholdt, quien miraba nerviosamente las diferentes botellas. Ni siquiera había bebido antes, ya que eran menores de edad y como esta era su primera fiesta de preparatoria, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad.

− ¿Qué va a se? −Reiner lo miró. Bertholdt miró a Annie que ahora estaba apoyada contra el mostrador con una lata de refresco en la mano. Ella le da una mirada aguda, pero se encoge de hombros de todos modos, dándole permiso.

−Um− tartamudeó Bertholdt inseguro y no queriendo avergonzarse así mismo. Incluso en su estado de borrachera Rine podía captar la inquietud de Bertholdt, y él quería que esta fuese una buena experiencia para Bertholdt. Quería que Bertholdt saliera y pasaran tiempo juntos de nuevo. Le entristecía pensar que él siempre estaba en su habitación.

−Ten− Reiner agarró una taza de plástico roja y un vaso de cristal. Mezcló dos shots en la taza roja y luego lleno el resto con soda, entregándosela a Bertholdt, quien la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa. El sorbe y sabe muy pesada con alcohol, la soda no ayuda mucho, y le da a Annie una mirada a la que ella solo le sonríe a cambio.

La mayor parte de su tiempo se paso allí en la cocina. Bertholdt tomó un lugar apoyado contra el mostrador con Annie, bebiendo lentamente su copa y sintiendo los efectos de ella subiendo sobre él. El notó como Reiner tomaba otros dos shots de forma esporádica a lo largo de la siguiente hora y Annie hizo comentarios tranquilos sobre lo patético que era. No solo a Reiner, sino a los otros adolescentes que tropezaban en la habitación y tomaban otro trago antes de salir para regresar a la sala de estar.

Fue un poco incomodo. Él y Annie se quedaron callados la mayor parte del tiempo, viendo a todos los demás interactuar entre sí y Bertholdt se agradeció por ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para traer a Annie consigo, porque no podía así mismo allí solo mientras veía a Reine emborracharse con Jean y Marco, sus voces ruidosas y en auge debido a lo borrachos que estaban.

Luego hubo un momento en el que los ojos de Reiner se conectaron con los suyos y Bertholdt no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, pero supuso que lo hacía porque Reiner lo miraba de frente con el rostro rojo y una sonrisa tonta. El chico rubio se vuelve hacia Jean y Marco murmurando algo antes de acercarse a Bertholdt.

−Hola, Berth, vayamos afuera, quiero preguntarte algo− insinúa mientras se acercaba a él y luego miró a Annie −¿Esta bien si m lo robo un segundo?

Annie levantó una ceja, tratando de esconder su sonrisa, sabiendo in siquiera mirar que Bertholdt estaba probablemente sudando una tormenta, y simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, agitando su mano como si dijera "adelante, llévatelo"

Reiner lo lleva afuera al patio trasero de la casa de Jean, donde se apoya contra el riel, Reiner pne su peso sobre el, mientras que Bertholdt simplemente descansa los codos en el, sosteniendo su bebida flojamente en sus manos

− ¿Te estas divirtiendo? −preguntó Reiner, alzando la cabeza para mirar al chico más alto y Bertholdt asiente con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa− Bien, quiero que te diviertas

Bertholdt agacha la cabeza, sin saber que decir en respuesta. No podía decir si el otro muchacho estaba siendo autentico o si él solo le compadecía. Solo lo invitaba porque se sentía mal de que Bertholdt fuese un ermitaño, pero Bertholdt lo estaba intentando, aunque no estuviera realmente divirtiéndose, no quería ser ermitaño, era más fácil así.

Cuando Reiner se echó a reír, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se paso la mano por el rostro una vez que se calmó, dejando escapar un suspiro de lloriqueo antes de decir −Hey, Berth ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como sería chuparle la polla a un chico?

El corazón de Bertholdt se detiene prácticamente en shock y el gira su cabeza para quedarse con él. No era eso lo que esperaba que dijera.

− ¿Q-Qué? −

Reiner solo se ríe de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza y pasando una mano por su cabello. Luego, después de un momento, se vuelve a mirar a Bertholdt seriamente, el alcohol lo hace sentirse audaz mientras pone una mano en el hombro del muchacho más alto.

−Mira− comienza, su voz esbozando un poco menos con él ahora tono serio que había tomado −Se que hemos tenido que caer, y lo siento, pero vamos esto viene desde muy atrás ¿ya sabes?

El gesticula su otra mano entre ellos antes de dejarla descansando sobre su propio pecho, inclinándose un poco más cerca de Bertholdt mientras continuaba −Y siento que puedo confiar más en ti que en los otros chicos más que en los otros chicos

Bertholdt asiente, incapaz de encontrar su voz todavía, la cara de Reiner tan cerca de la suya cuando estiro su cuello para mirarlo.

−Creo que soy gay−

La mandíbula de Bertholdt cayó. Realmente no esperaba que él dijera eso tampoco.

El alcohol en la sangre de Reiner lo había aflojado lo suficiente como para limpiarlo. Al darse cuenta de una vez al echar un vistazo a Bertholdt apoyado contra el mostrador con Annie supo que tenía que decir algo, incluso si una relación con él en particular era inútil. Había estado tan frustrado y enojado consigo mismo en las últimas dos semanas y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, que además de la pesada práctica de futbol necesitaba quedarse jodido para sacarlo con alguien en quien confiará y quedarse limpio, y de todos sus amigos, Bertholdt era él que lo hacía, incluso si no podía compartir sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de él específicamente.

Se reía de nuevo sin darse cuenta, y se alejó de Bertholdt para inclinarse hacia atrás sobre el riel de la cubierta −Simplemente se siente muy bien sacar eso de mi pecho no se lo he dicho a nadie.

Le da a Bertholdt una mirada de reojo, quien todavía estaba en la misma posición de shock −Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero extrañar a ninguno de los otros chicos.

Bertholdt se aparta de su conmoción y asiente con la cabeza −Oh, no, por supuesto que no voy a decirle a nadie −balbucea.

−Gracias− Reiner suelta una risa seca −Yo solo, no sé que hacer al respecto ¿Ya sabes? Quiero decir que salí con algunas chicas y eso... fue horrible− gruñe −pero, no sé, no... ya sabes, yo solo... quiero decir, se que no podrías entenderlo, debido a Annie y todo− él hace una pausa suspirando, y luego mira a Bertholdt −Lo siento, solo necesitaba decirle a alguien

Su voz seguía estúpida y Bertholdt no estaba seguro si recordaría esto más tarde. No podía creer que Reiner acabara de decirle que era gay ¿Y que había dicho acerca de Annie? Ni siquiera lo sabía, ya que su cabeza estaba tambaleándose por la súbita afluencia de información. Él quería consolarlo y decirle que estaba bien y "Oye lo soy también" pero nada salió de su boca. Siguió mirándolo, meneando la cabeza y diciéndole que estaba bien y que no selo diría a nadie más. Luego regresaron a la casa donde Reiner tropezó pasando la cocina y entró en la sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sofá, ignorando a la pareja que estaba allí sentada.

Bertholdt caminó directamente hacia Annie, poniendo su bebida en el mostrador −Vámonos− le dice a ella y ella instantáneamente obtiene la pista, dejando su soda en el mostrador y conduciendo a ambos hacia su coche.

El paso en coche es tranquilo, grueso y pesado de tensión porque Annie sabe que algo estaba mal, pero ella no dice nada. La música del radio tocaba suavemente en el fondo y cuando se acerca a la casa de Bertholdt se inclina para apagarlo.

−Reiner es gay−

− ¿Qué? −Annie agitó su cabeza en su dirección y Bertholdt juro que nunca la había visto interesada en nada antes

−Me acaba de decir− explicó Bertholdt

\- ¿Hizo algo contigo? −preguntó ella mostrando una expresión de preocupación

−N-No− suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento del automóvil −Simplemente dijo que estaba confundido o algo así y tenía que decírselo a alguien y que confiaba más en mí desde que somos viejos amigos.

Ella tararea pensando por un momento −¿Tú...?

−No− responde rápidamente esta vez −creo que el piensa que tu y yo estamos juntos

− ¿Y tu no lo corregiste? −la desaprobación era fuerte en su voz

− ¡Ni siquiera podía hablar! −grita Bertholdt− Estaba tan sorprendido. Además estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se si lo recordará

−Aun deberías decírselo− dice ella volviéndose hacia el volante y colocando las manos en el, lo cual significaba que había terminado con esa conversación.

Bertholdt agacha la cabeza, dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de empujarse hacia el exterior del auto y se fue enfurruñándose hasta su casa sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

 **N/A: Este capítulo fue un poco más corto que el anterior pero finalmente logre traerlo para ustedes lo más pronto posible. Realmente agradezco la espera de cada uno de ustedes y el apoyo leyendo este trabajo o comentándolo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A: Bien he vuelto , me demore un poco debido a cuestiones escolares y de salud personal, lo lamento.**

 **Bueno sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Traducido por**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

* * *

Ahora el turno de Bertholdt para evitar a Reiner. Después de su reunión en la pista, corrió directamente a casa en vez de detenerse en las duchas primero, no queriendo ver a Reiner en lo absoluto, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que él debería decirle. Como no sabía si Reiner se acordaba o no, no estaba seguro si debía actuar normalmente, decir algo o qué, así que evitó la situación completamente.

Pero Reiner si lo recordaba, para su propia consternación. Se despertó al día siguiente a la fiesta adolorido, malhumorado y enfermo, muy enfermo, pero incluso después de haber vomitado todavía se sentía mal cuando recordaba su conversación con Bertholdt. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho que era gay, e incluso ¿Le dijo algo sobre chupar una polla? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

No se resbaló por él cuando Bertholdt comenzó a evitarlo el lunes siguiente. Se ponía que la fiesta debía volverlos cercanos para que Bertholdt y él se sintieran más cómodos entre ellos, no solo fuera de la escuela, sino también en la escuela, pero Reiner lo había jodido. Supuso que hizo que el otro muchacho se sintiera tan incomodo que ni siquiera quería hablar más con él, y eso lo hacía sentirse bastante mierda. No culpo a Bertholdt por evitarlo, sabiendo que él estaba muy mal. El propio Reiner estaba un poco agradecido por ello, porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle. Si el debía disculparse o simplemente actuar como si todo estviese normal, realmente no lo sabía.

No era tanto el hecho de que Reiner le dijera que era gay, Berthodt se dio cuenta que obviamente no importaba, y que sería de apoyo incluso si eso significaba que este no estuviese específicamente atraído por él. Fue cuando él consiguió ese destello de esperanza de "Si el chico que me gusta también es gay puede que yo pueda tener una oportunidad". Pero esta fue aplastada en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que Reiner pudiese sentirse atraído por él. Mirando de vuelta a las chicas con las que Reiner había salido, parecía que el tenía un tipo. Su última novia, Krista. Bertholdt la conocía debido a su clase de historia, ella era exactamente lo contrario de él. Era una chica de baja estatura, de piel clara con ojos azules, cabello rubio y una personalidad bastante adorable. Mientras que Bertholdt era alto, incluso más alto que Reine, masculino con hombros anchos, piel morena oscura, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Krista era increíblemente amable y a todo el mundo le agradaba y la conocían, a diferencia de Bertholdt quien era tranquilo y reservado y la gente a menudo tenía que preguntar "¿Quien?" cuando alguna vez escuchaban su nombre. Ella hacía una buena contraparte para Reiner, y pensó que Reiner estaría más interesado en un tipo como Armin que él.

Eso era lo que dificultaba el trato. Incluso si le dijera a Reiner que él también era gay, pensó que sería inútil. Reiner conió en él porque confiaba en él como un viejo amigo, nada más. No ayudaba que Reiner hubiese hecho esa declaración, expresando su inexperiencia y su curiosidad por estar con otro hombre. Era raro pensar que Berholdt era más experimentado que él y Bertholdt pensaba a menudo en la primera vez que chupó la polla de Erwin, imaginándolo como Reiner en su lugar, pero seria diferente estaba seguro. Reiner no estaría tan nervioso como Bertholdt, basándose solo en su naturaleza, y Bertholdt no podría guiarlo con la misma voz suave que Erwin tenía. De cualquier manera, la confesión de Reiner había hecho a Bertholdt más sexualmente frustrado que nunca. No se masturbaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía era difícil no dejar que su mente viajara al único contacto físico que había tenido, así que él antes pensaba en Erwin, la forma en la que el hombre lo había manejado con una tranquila pero poderosa voz, pero el aun seguía viendo a Reiner en su lugar y eso hacia que verlo fuese mucho más difícil, asi que comenzó a evitarlo.

—No puedes evitarlo para siempre— le dijo Annie mientras se sentaban en la biblioteca en el periodo libre de ella y el almuerzo de él

—Lo sé— respondió sin rodeos.

—Serás su tutor mañana ¿no?—

—Sí...— una vez más dándole una respuesta corta, no de humor para hablar.

Ella obtuvo la pista, sabiendo que todo lo que ella podría decirle él ya lo sabe, pero continuo de todos modos

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—No sé— suspiró —Tengo miedo de estar a solas con él

—Haces que suene como si él fuese a saltarte encima o algo así— ella se burla de forma breve.

Él la mira —Sólo se que va a ser incomodo

— ¿Estas seguro de que incluso se acuerda? —

—No— piensa por un momento —Pero no confió en mi para no hacerlo incomodo

—Si, la incomodidad es una especie de cosa tuya ¿no?— bromeó secamente pero Bertholdt no se ríe

Después de un momento ella continuó —¿Por qué no le pides que te deje tutorarlo en otro lugar? En algún lugar público. Así tu no sentirás ninguna presión de estar solo con él

Bertholdt reflexiona sobre eso por un momento, pensando en que no es tan mala idea. Si estuvieran en público, no habría presión para tener una conversación privada o personal y con suerte podría simplemente obligarse a actuar normal.

Al día siguiente Reiner se sorprendió cuando Bertholdt se acerca a él después de la escuela. Sabía que tenían tutoría hoy, lo que temía, pero por lo general solo se encontraban en casa de Bertholdt, por lo que tener al muchacho viniendo a buscarlo de antemano era algo fuera de lo común.

—Reiner— Betholdt se acercó a él, estaba de pie con Jean y Marco y les saludo humildemente.

— ¿Qué pasa Bertholdt? —preguntó Reiner tratando de sonar lo más casual posible —¿Aun estudiaremos hoy?

Bertholdt asiente y se frota nerviosamente la parte de atrás del cuello —Si, solo pensé que debíamos ir aun cibercafé en su lugar

Reiner se sintió un poco desconcertado por la oferta, sabiendo que Bertholdt odiaba esos lugares, pero estuvo de acuerdo, feliz por el cambio de escenario ya que también temía estar a solas con Bertholdt en su habitación después de lo ocurrido.

—Esta bien, vamos—

—No lo pongas a trabajar demasiado duro— bromea Marco mientras se alejaban en una ola de adiós.

—Si, él ha estado jodiendo todo en el campo recientemente— Jean río, aparentemente el Reiner tonto era mejor en el futbol que el Reiner inteligente.

Reiner rodó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza a Bertholdt juguetonamente. En el interior estaba encogido, sin embargo, sabía que la verdadera razón por la que estaba jodiendo en el campo recientemente no fue solo porque no podía encontrar tanto tiempo para trabajar fuera de sus estudios sino también debido a todo el estrés añadido. Bertholdt, por el contrario, se encogió ante las otras implicaciones de las palabras de Marco.

Caminaron hacia el cibercafé que no estaba lejos de la escuela. Fue en su mayoría silencioso excepto por un par de comentarios que Reiner hizo sobre las practicas recientes. Cuando llegaron allí escogieron un asiento en una mesa cerca del frente, lejos de la fila de gente pidiendo bebidas y comida. Se situaron, sacando y apilando todos sus libros y notasen la pequeña superficie circular. Entonces antes de comenzar a trabajar se sirvieron un poco de café.

Una vez que obtuvieron la energía aumentada por la cafeína, ellos comenzaron a centrarse a partir de las quejas de Reiner sobre lo difícil que había sido la lectura que Bertholdt le dio la semana pasada y Bertholdt solo le sonrió con cariño y tomó sus notas para revisarlas.

—Registraste muchas cosas— murmuró leyendo el resumen de Reiner del escrito por Baudelaire para su clase de historia.

—Es como si estuviese hablando en un idioma diferente— Reine gimió en respuesta.

—Obtuviste la mayoría de lo que él tenía que decir— lo tranquiliza Bertholdt, dejando el papel antes de levantarse, recolentndo parte de la basura para tirar —Solo voy a despejar un poco el espacio— explico antes de dirigirse al bote de basura. De camino hacia la mesa se detiene.

—Bertholdt—

De pie frente a la puerta había un hombre que acababa de entrar, vestido con un traje negro y sosteniendo un maletín de cuero negro.

— ¿E-Erwin? —Bertholdt tartamudeo en shock. Habían pasado tres años desde que había visto por última vez al hombre mayor, y él tuvo cuidado de evitar el parque en el que siempre corrían, el cual estaba un poco lejos de la preparatoria, y la casa de Erwin estaba aun más allá de ese parque, por lo que Bertholdt se sorprendió al verlo en esta zona de la ciudad, después de haber logrado evitarlo durante tanto tiempo. También se sorprendió al verlo vestido con un traje elegante y ajustado, en vez de usar la ropa con la que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Reiner levantó la vista de donde estaba sentado en la mesa entre los dos, confundido.

El hombre mayor se le acercó —Bertholdt, ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

—A-Ah, si lo ha sido— responde Bertholdt agachando la cabeza con vergüenza, agazapando al hombre mayor a través de sus flequillos

Bertholdt dejo escapar una risa nerviosa —Solo un poco

—Eso no es lo único que ha cambiado— Erwin sonríe, dejando sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras él se tomaba un momento para mirar al otro muchacho arriba y abajo.

Bertholdt intenta esconder su rubor agachando de nuevo la cabeza y reza para que Reiner estuviese lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance aunque sabía que posiblemente no era así.

— ¿Te vas a graduar pronto? —Continuo Erwin, pero luego de pensarlo añadió— Es un tiempo extraño para estar de visita en casa ¿no?

—S-Si— responde Bertholdt, ignorando la última parte de la pregunta. Erwin pensaba que estaba en un colegio a un estado de distancia, y a mediados de semestre no tenía sentido que estuviese aquí localmente.

—Bueno— Erwin bajo la vista hacia la mesa donde Reine esta sentado mirándolos —Voy a tomar un café

Bertholdt asiente con la cabeza mientras el hombre mayor pasa por delante de él, haciendo un punto para colocar una mano en su cintura mientras él lo empujaba suavemente fuera del camino. Bertholdt se sienta de nuevo en la mesa con la cabeza agachada, rezando porque Reiner no viera lo rojo que estaba su rostro.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Reiner

Bertholdt, arrasó su cerebro intentando encontrar una excusa creíble —Él era, uh, un viejo entrenador mío para la pista

—Oh, eso es genial— Reiner reflexiona, mirando de nuevo al hombre de aspecto elegante que estaba en el mostrador pidiendo un café. Incluso Reiner no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente por un momento, admitiendo en silencio que él estaba bueno y luego después de pensar un segundo, decidió que sería un buen momento para mencionar al elegante en la habitación.

Se volvió hacia Betholdt con una sonrisa —Desearía poder conseguir un entrenador personal así

Bertholdt levantó la cabeza para mirarlo— ¿Que...?

Reiner se encogió de hombros —Él esta bueno

El otro chico tartamudeo por un momento, sin saber que decir

Reiner se aclara la garganta, forzando una risa falsa —Lamento lo de la otra noche. Si, ya sabes, si te hizo sentir incomodo

—No, no— respondió Bertholdt con rapidez —No en absoluto yo solo no estaba seguro de si lo recordabas

—Ah, si— Reiner se rio —Lamento eso también. Normalmente no me emborracho así

Bertholdt se hecho a reír también —Esta bien

Entonces Reiner se puso un poco más serio —Pero en verdad, Berth, me alegro de habértelo dicho, realmente me hizo sentir mejor. Gracias por escucharme a pesar de que he sido un amigo de mierda

Reiner le agita una mano mientras bufona, sabiendo que el otro chico esta siendo agradable para admitir que él realmente es un amigo de mierda. Esta a punto de decirlo cuando el hombre mayor vuelva a su mesa.

—Bertholdt— él comienza, entregándole una tarjeta de negocios — Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Por favor, llamame y podremos ponernos al día

Berthodt tomó la tarjeta con una mano temblorosa y asiente a Erwin antes de que salga de la tienda. Él mira hacia abajo la tarjeta en su mano "Erwin Smith" Así que ese era su apellido. Y parecía que él era un abogado, lo que explicaba el traje que el portaba.

—Hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás— dice Reiner y Bertholdt rápidamente gira la tarjeta

"Bertholdt ~ aquí esta mi número xxxxxxxx — ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la ducha? Yo si lo hago, sobre todo después de verte hoy, luciendo aun más sexy que antes. Hagamos eso otra vez, Erwin.

Bertholdt no pudo evita deja escapar un ruido de choque de su garganta. Él cubre su boca rápidamente, su cara estaba aun más roja que antes y empezó a sudar.

— ¿Qué dice? — Reiner hizo que su interés alcanzara su punto máximo, notando el efecto que había tenido en Bertholdt

Berthodt simplemente sacude la cabeza, sin siquiera creer lo que estaba leyendo. Erwin siempre fue tan atrevido, pero escribir eso aun cuando sabía que estaba sentado en una mesa con otro tipo, que por lo que él sabía podría ser su novio (ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentir amargo por dentro) era increíblemente chocante. Y si, Bertholdt recordaba esa vez en la ducha. Erwin selo cogió contra la pared de azulejos, u rostro se apretó contra la fría cerámica mientras extendía un brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de su pecho sosteniéndolo, su otra mano sostenía la ducha detectable en el masaje contra sus bolas dando a Bertholdt el orgasmo más poderoso que había tenido. La memoria hizo que su polla se contrajera.

—Berth— la voz de Reiner lo devolvió a la realidad— ¿Qué es?

— ¡N-Nada! ¡No es nada! —grito apretando la tarjeta en sus manos húmedas

Reiner sonrió burlonamente —Oye si no lo supiera mejor y creo que lo hago, diría que él estaba coqueteando contigo

Bertholdt maldijo internamente, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos en vergüenza

—Oh, dios mío ¿verdad? ¿No te pregunto si te estarías graduando? —Reiner continuó, pensando que era gracioso y se agacho para tomar la tarjeta de la mano del otro chico.

— ¿Que? ¡No! —Bertholdt se resistió, apartando la mano del alcance de Reiner, pero Reine fue persistente, y en el estado de shock de Bertholdt su tiempo de reacción no fue tan rápido, y Reiner fue más rápido y tiro de la minuscul tarjeta de su mano.

Bertholdt gimió, enterrando su rostro en sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba sabiendo que Reiner estaba leyendo la nota de Erwin en ese momento y esperado su respuesta.

Un momento interminable paso entre elos antes de que Reiner hable tranquilamente— ¿Berthodt? ¿Que?

Berholdt dejo escapar un gemido amortiguado en sus brazos

—Ese tipo no era tu entrenador ¿Verdad?

Bertholdt sacude la cabeza sin levantarla

— ¿No estas con Annie, verdad?

De nuevo Bertholdt sacude la cabeza —No

Reiner se toma un momento para analizar todo —Asi que... ¿Eres gay?

Bertholdt asiente con la cabeza manteniéndola abajo

— ¿Y no dijiste nada cuando te lo dije? —Reiner empezaba a sentirse un poco herido y se notaba en su voz

Bertholdt finalmente levanto la cabeza, oyendo el dolor cuando Reiner habló— Yo iba a... Yo solo... Yo

Reiner sacude la cabeza, arrojando la tarjeta de vuelta sobre la mesa —No, esta bien, es como sea, lo entiendo

Bertholdt murmuro otro "lo siento" mientras veía a Reiner reunir sus cosas y meterlas de nuevo en su mochila

—Debo irme— dice y Berholdt simplemente asiente —Hablare contigo luego

Bertholdt se hunde en su silla cuando Reiner sale de la cafetería dejandole la sensación de vergüenza.

* * *

 **N/A: Ahora responderé el review que recibi:**

 **Kony: Muchas gracias una vez más por review reamente aprecio que seas una de mis leales seguidoras.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama** como tampoco la fanfic misma yo solo lo traduje al español porque me pareció un trabajo inspirador y hermoso.

* * *

 **Original work:** " _No one knows" by Wizardinblack._

* * *

 **N/A: Bien he vuelto , me demore un poco debido a cuestiones escolares una vez más, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo, sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **Nadie Sabe**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **Traducido por**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

* * *

Reiner caminó rápidamente a su casa, al instante subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, ignorando las preguntas de su madre sobre "¿Como había sido la tutoría? Y ¿Estas bien?" Cuando él no respondió, no tenía ganas de hablar. Solo termino por arrojar su mochila en el suelo y se acostó en su cama, sin molestarse en cubrirse con las cobijas y solo enterró su rostro sobre la almohada.

Bertholdt era gay, Bertholdt era gay y ni siquiera se lo dijo. Reiner confió en él y Bertholdt no le dijo nada. Reiner había estado de buen humor desde que comenzó a salir con el otro chico, sintiéndose un poco mejor solo con haber levantado ese pequeño peso de su pecho. Sabía que todavía sería difícil albergar un enamoramiento por su amigo, pero pensó que dar un paso a la vez ayudaría. Pero ahora se sentía como si estuviese de vuelta en el cuadrado uno o incluso negativo.

La única razón por la que podía pensar que Bertholdt no le diría que también era gay era porque debía temer que Reiner se interesara por él. De repente Reiner se sintió paranoico de que Bertholdt lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo, podía decirse que Reiner le caía bien y temía secretamente que Reiner lo confesara o esperaba que este nunca saliera con él. Se sentía tan avergonzado sabiendo que Bertholdt no debía sentirse atraído por él.

Y después de ver a ese otro hombre, Erwin, lo que decía la tarjeta ¿Cómo podía él culparlo? Ese tipo era, bueno, ridículamente guapo. Un caballero mayor, con clase, sofisticado y sin duda más experimentado. Alli estaba Reiner, los últimos tres años de su vida pensando en lo que se sentía estar con otro hombre y al parecer Bertholdt ya estaba haciendo eso. Y con un tipo así Reiner no podía sacudir los pensamientos de su mente. La nota "Aquella vez en la ducha" que implicaba que habían sido varias veces y dios la curiosidad estaba consiguiendo lo mejor de él. No quería pensar en ello, por su sangre corría la envidia de que Bertholdt fuese más experimentado que él, y los celos de que alguien más ya había tenido a Bertholdt para empezar (Alli van todas las fantasías de experimentar cosas nuevas juntos, pensó amargamente) pero su sangre también se precipito con excitación, imaginar a ese hombre con Bertholdt en una ducha, juntos, haciendo a dios saber que. Reiner gruñó en su almohada, frustrado y miserable. Pensó que no había nada más que pudiera hacer sino forzar al otro muchacho a salir de su mente y superarlo. De todos modos no había oportunidad. No había nada que pudiera hacer y no había otra manera más que evitar a Bertholdt por completo.

* * *

 ***·º·*·º·***

* * *

Bertholdt por el contrario, se quedó en la cafetería, fingiendo leer algunas notas, pero no podía concentrarse. Quería salir corriendo de la tienda, pero no quería llamar la atención, especialmente después de que Reiner se había ido tan rápido. Asi que se quedo allí, luchando contra los sollozos ahogados que suplicaban ser liberados de su garganta mientras se repetían los últimos minutos en su cabeza una y otra vez. Bertholdt ya estaba avergonzado de su relación pasada, sabiendo que estaba equivocado y que esta no tenía sentido. No quería que Reiner tuviera una impresión equivocada de él. Reiner probablemente pensó que él era una especie de puta, una puta, durmiendo con hombres mayores especialmente con uno tan obviamente demasiado viejo para él. Se sentía avergonzado ¿Qué pensaría Reiner de él ahora? Como si él ya no tuviese mucha oportunidad con Reiner para empezar y esto obviamente no ayudaba.

Después de unos minutos decidió llamar a Annie algo que rara vez hacía. Él y Annie no solían salir fuera de la escuela y estos eran la mayor parte del tiempo espontáneos, simplemente decidiendo salir a comer después de clase o algo así.

 **—** ¿Qué es?

 **—** Annie... **—** comenzó Bertholdt sin saber exactamente por donde empezar. Se detiene y casi espera que ella diga algo primero, pero no lo hace **—**...Algo malo pasó.

 **—** ¿Estas bien? **—** Ella pregunta y Bertholdt tomó un momento para disfrutar el hecho de que ella no pregunto "que paso" sino un "estas bien" y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— Si — Responde tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz ya sonaba rota — Reiner y yo fuimos a la cafetería como dijiste

Ella espero pacientemente mientras él hace una pausa antes de continuar.

— Todavía estoy aquí — hace una pausa otra vez, respirando hondo — Y todo iba bien él dijo que recordaba nuestra conversación y se disculpo por haber estado tan ebrio.

Ella tarareo, significando que estaba escuchando pero no hablaba.

— Pero entonces — Bertholdt se aclaro la garganta — Erwin entro en la tienda.

— ¿Erwin? — Ella preguntó y Bertholdt prácticamente pudo oír el rasgo de su ceja que ella siempre hace — Es aquel tipo...

— Sí — Responde en breve — Y se acercó a mi... y bueno Reiner se entero de que yo era gay

Hubo un momento de silencio y el oyó que Annie chasqueaba su lengua — ¿No es eso bueno?

— ¡No! — Alzó la voz, pero la bajo una vez que recordó donde estaba — No quería que lo descubriera de esa forma... es complicado.

Su voz se desvanece en otro lapso de silencio.

— Iré a buscarte — dice Annie finalmente y Bertholdt suspira en alivio, murmurando un "Gracias" feliz de que no tuviera que pedirle el favor el mismo y que ella voluntariamente se ofreciera.

Le tomó unos 15 minutos antes de que Annie llegara a la cafetería y Bertholdt se compro otra taza de café y una para Annie también, helado, sin crema ni azúcar, de la manera en la que siempre lo consiguió.

Saltó a su coche, lanzando sus cosas hacia atrás y entregándole a la rubia su bebida.

Ella sorbe y comienza a acelerar, agarrándose al volante con una mano.

— Bien, dime —

— Bueno, eh...— dijo Bertholdt profundamente tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de expresar esto. Él y Annie no siempre tenían conversaciones personales, pero había un entendimiento mutuo del que confiaban el uno al otro. Aun así no le resultó menos difícil a Bertholdt expresar sus sentimientos.

Al final decidió buscar en su bolsillo, sacando la tarjeta que Erwin le dio

— Aquí —

Se la entregó a ella, pero ella solo le dio una mirada de reojo — ¿Puedes leérmela? Estoy conduciendo

Bertholdt sacudió la cabeza — Ni siquiera quisiera tener que mostrártela. No hay forma de que pueda leerla en voz alta.

— ¿Qué es? — ella coloca su bebida en el portavasos y toma la tarjeta pero no la lee todavía.

— Erwin me la dio justo enfrente de Reiner — explica el muchacho alto.

Una vez en una luz roja ella miraba hacia abajo y echa un vistazo a la escritura en la tarjeta. Bertholdt ni siquiera puede mirarla a ella, pero si la hubiese estado mirando habría visto sus ojos ensancharse ligeramente.

— wow — ella jadeó, devolviendo la tarjeta como la luz se vuelve verde de nuevo.

— Y Reiner lo vio — gime, dejando caer su cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento.

— ¿Cómo exactamente? —

— ¡La tomó de mi mano! — exclamó Bertholdt — Trate de alejarla pero él fue demasiado rápido

Ella tararea— ¿Entonces que sucedió?

— La leyó. Me preguntó porque no dije nada antes y luego antes de que pudiese explicarle se fue

Annie frunce el ceño — Eso es extraño

— No — Bertholdt baja la cabeza — Él me odia. Me confió su secreto y no le devolví el favor y ahora me odia

— ¿De verdad crees que es por eso? — Sin que Bertholdt se diera cuenta de que Annie los había llevado a un parque infantil para niños pequeños — Vamos a caminar.

Ambos salen del coche y comienzan a pasear perezosamente por el parque. El aire fresco estaba ayudando a Bertholdt a calmarse, pero todavía se sentía mal de toda la vergüenza que sentía en lo profundo de su estomago.

Tembloroso comenzó a hablar de nuevo — ¿No te acuerdas cuando te lo dije? ¿Cómo te sentiste decepciona de mi?

— Estaba preocupada por ti — corrige pero Bertholdt no cree en ella

— Bueno — continua — Probablemente piensa menos de mi ahora

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que el pensó menos de ti antes? — Ella desafía.

El la mira — Él me abandono ¿recuerdas?

— Sigues usando esa palabra— la voz de Annie se vuelve repentinamente áspera, más dura de lo normal— Abandono ¿Pero es eso lo que realmente quieres decir? No creo que él lo vea de esa manera.

— No importa — argumenta Bertholdt — Es lo que hizo, Berik se fue, él lo sabía y todavía me dejó y entonces...

No termino su frase, pero Annie sabía a lo que se refería.

Deja de caminar y se vuelve para mirarlo — Creo que piensas demasiado en él

El chico más alto la miró fijamente

Ella rueda los ojos — Reiner no es tan inteligente. No siempre esta consciente de lo que esta haciendo

Bertholdt evita mirar, frotándose la nuca

— Probablemente solo esta sorprendido — ella continua — Dudo que él piense menos de ti. Y aunque lo hiciera ¿A quien le importa? Su opinión sobre ti no debería controlarte tanto

Bertholdt agacha la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado pero enojado. La opinión de Reiner no lo controlaba, pensó amargamente para sí mismo.

— Simplemente — él tomó un momento — Simplemente me gusta

— Lo sé — Annie se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de nuevo dirigiéndose en dirección a su coche — Asi que necesitas hablar con él sobre eso y superarlo

Bertholdt realmente no quería hablar con Reiner al respecto, pero tampoco creía que pudiera superarlo, aunque quisiera

— No es tan malo — dice ella después de pensar — No hay nada malo en tener relaciones anteriores.

— Pero... Erwin es mucho mayor que yo — hace una pausa — Creo que, de todos modos. Tiene que tener unos 30 años

Ella se encoge de hombros — A quien le importa, ya tienes 18 años

— Se que Reiner es estúpido, pero no es tan estúpido, era obvio que no nos habíamos visto en un tiempo y cualquiera podría averiguar las matemáticas allí — su voz se desvía

— ¿De verdad crees que a Reiner le molestaría eso?

— No lo sé — suspira — Yo solo, ya se que el no esta interesado en mí para empezar y esto solo se añade a eso

Annie piensa por un momento — ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

— Porque a Reiner le gusta la gente como Krista, no gente como yo

— Explicate — dice ella con calma

— Krista es dulce, linda e inocente y a todo el mundo le agrada ella — Bertholdt casi gruñe sin darse cuenta de lo agria que su voz sonaba — Yo soy torpe, raro, nadie me quiere, no soy inocente... y yo...

— ¿Qué?

Bertholdt se ruboriza de vergüenza, no queriendo expresar sus pensamientos — Yo... no soy, ya sabes... guapo

En ese momento habían llegado al coche de Annie, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para meterse en el, sino apoyarse en la capucha.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? — Annie pregunta tranquilamente

Bertholdt no responde

— Ese hombre escribió en la tarjeta que pensaba que eras sexy — señala, su voz era tranquila incluso suave

Bertholdt sacude la cabeza — No es lo mismo... de todos modos, no importa. Ese es un tipo, un tipo de 30 años. No me preocupo por él. Quiero que Reiner me quiera, pero no soy su tipo y ahora probablemente piensa que soy una especie de puta.

Annie se da la vuelta y se mete en el coche — Solo habla con él, explícaselo, una vez que haya superado su sorpresa escuchara.

El muchacho alto se hunde en el coche, sintiéndose agotado después de hablar tanto. Ellos conducen el resto del camino en silencio y ella lo lleva a casa.

Bertholdt figura que ella tiene razón. Al menos debería explicarlo, incluso si supiera que Reiner podría juzgarlo a él por eso, incluso si lo odiara a él un poco, e incluso si supiera que no podía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabía que al menos debía explicarlo. Él le diría en la próxima tutoría que no le dijo que era gay porque no estaba seguro de que Reiner recordaría la conversación, y él le explicaría como Erwin era una cosa de solo una vez, una aventura sin sentido durante mucho tiempo. Tiempo atrás, cuando tenía curiosidad y probaba las aguas. Al caer en un sueño inquieto esa noche, solo podía rezar para que Reiner siguiera sintiéndose cómodo con él después.

Solo que nada de eso pasó. El día en que debían reunirse para la tutoría. Bertholdt fue llamado a la oficina de asesoría, donde la señorita Ral le dio un sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto? — él preguntó

— El registro de tu tutoría con Reiner y un cheque de $20 — ella explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bertholdt la miró confundido — ¿Pero no hemos terminado la tutoría?

— ¡Oh! — Ella prácticamente chilló — Reiner paso todas sus últimas pruebas con un promedio por encima de "B" asi que pidió ser removido de la tutoría ¡Veremos si él puede mantenerlo sin tu ayuda!

Estaba aturdida en su excitación y continuo diciendo como Bertholdt era un buen tutor y como era el quinto estudiante al que había ayudado, pero Bertholdt no escuchaba.

¿Reiner pidió ser removido de la tutoría? Salió de la oficina sintiéndose entumecido, ni siquiera queriendo ir a clase en ese momento. Era oficial, Reiner lo odiaba. Reiner ni siquiera quería mirarlo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Entró amargamente al cuarto de baño de los chicos, en un cubículo y coloco su mochila sobre el asiento del inodoro y busco en ella. Ni siquiera podía creer que la hubiese conservado pero lo hizo y sacó la tarjeta que Erwin le había dado. Luego sacó su teléfono celular, presionando con furia los números y sosteniéndolo hasta su oreja.

Parecía que sonaba por una eternidad y Bertholdt oró en secreto para que nadie entrara en el baño en ese momento

— ¿Hola? — La voz profunda y suave vino del otro lado de la línea

— Hola, eh — Bertholdt aclaró su garganta — Soy, eh, soy yo, Bertholdt

Hubo una ligera risita — Ah, estaba esperando a que me llamaras

Bertholdt se sintió enfermo, pero se trago el nudo en la garganta, desesperado, suplicando — ¿Estas libre esta noche?

Otra risa suave — Lo estoy ahora

— ¿Podrías encontrarte conmigo en esa cafetería? ¿A las 6? — Berthodt trato de evitar que su voz temblara. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Pero estaba enojado, triste y solo, necesitaba algo cualquier cosa.

— Por supuesto —

* * *

 **N/A: Ahora responderé los review que recibi:**

 **Kony: Una vez más muchas gracias por el review reamente lo aprecio ya te sorprenderás con todo lo que ocurrirá proximament**

 **Altaria Blue: Muchas gracias, linda, en verdad aprecio mucho el apoyo que me has dado desde que comencé este proyecto y parte de mi logro te lo debo a ti porque has promocionado esto~**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
